A Mother's Love
by Inorganic One
Summary: What if before Kagome ever got dragged in to The Well she had somehow met Alessa in Silent Hill and became her adoptive mother. Now four years later, something stranger than normal in going on in Silent Hill and Kagome knows better then anyone that it just can't be good. So, with the help of some unlikely allies and her friends she sets out to uncover the mystery plaguing the town.
1. Decent into The Town of Fog and Darkness

**Title: Decent into The Town of Fog and Darkness **

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None **

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

**Silent Hill**

Alessa sat atop the roof of the church as she looked upon the dark world of Silent Hill and small twisted smile curled at her lips. She had never been so happy in all her life or rather her afterlife. She had an army of grotesque monsters at her disposal, an empty world - save for the monsters - that only she controlled and she had finally exacted her revenge on the survivors of the town that she had trapped there. And now, there were only two things missing.

First she had to get rid of her birth mother, Dahlia Gillespie. She was the only one that she didn't get her revenge on, due to the fact that when the she massacred the others her so-called _mother_ was nowhere to be found. Secondly, she had to convince her new mother to come and stay in Silent Hill..._permanently_.

***Flashback***

Alessa had met her new mother about 4 years ago when she had accidentally stumbled into Silent Hill. Alessa had at first thought that she would let a Spitter take care of her. But the more Alessa looked at this girl the more she began to think that this girl might be fun to play with... at least until she got bored of her that is. Alessa then started to think that she would do to this girl the same thing that she had done to Harry.

Unfortunately that didn't work out seeing as how the girl could tell that her dark little town was not a world for the living. Plus she knew that Alessa was watching her. Alessa began to wonder why this girl didn't seem to be afraid or why she hadn't screamed and tried to run away... not that she would have gotten very far anyway, but still.

Alessa decided to take a closer look at this girl. She seemed to be a typical girl. _'Asian?'_ Alessa thought. She didn't look to be any older then eleven or twelve. She had long raven black hair and large almond-shaped eyes the color of hazel nut. She wore a navy blue sweater and a short cream-colored skirt.

Alessa smiled as an idea came to her. She suddenly appeared before the girl. The girl looked at Alessa and asked "Um...who are you?" Alessa walked up to the girl and smiled at her "My name's Alessa, what's yours?" Alessa asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Can you tell me what this place is Alessa or maybe how I can get out of here?" Kagome asked looking around.

Alessa then gave Kagome one of the most sadistic smiles she could muster. "You already know what this place is. I heard you say so yourself. You also said that you knew someone was watching you...right? How is that I wonder?" Alessa said not bothering to address Kagome's other question.

Kagome was quite shocked at this little girl's intuition. It was true; she did know that this deserted looking town was a place for the dead. She came from a long line of priests, monks and mikos and her family even ran a shrine, so how could she not sense all of the demonic power in this place. But as that thought finally sunk in Kagome realized that this soot covered little girl must also be dead "Then does that mean that you are dead?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, this is my town of Silent Hill. I control everything here, including who stays and who goes and of course by what means they do so." Alessa stated with a cruel smile.

Kagome had finally got her answer and couldn't believe that she was going to be stuck in this place. Her brain was going a mile a minute thinking of a way out of this place. Yes, she knew that she had a little control over her spiritual powers. But she certainly didn't have enough to disperse the shroud of evil that blanketed this town or match powers with this little girl.

Then Alessa spoke up "Weeelll...I suppose that I could let you go... if you do something for me in return."

Kagome stared at her as she pondered Alessa's proposal a little worriedly. But none the less she decided to accept the offer... after all, what could be worse than staying there forever. "Alright, Alessa what do you want?" Kagome asked her.

The next thing that happened was definitely not what Kagome was expecting as Alessa threw herself at Kagome, hugging her. She giggled in happiness. "I have a new mommy now!" Alessa shouted.

Kagome was dumb-struck, not really understanding what Alessa was talking about. "Um... Alessa, what do you mean, 'mommy'?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I want silly. I want you to be my new mommy. My real mommy is a horrible person and the reason I'm dead." Alessa whispered sadly looking close to tears as she remembered the day she died.

Kagome was now curious about what Alessa was talking about. So she sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and then spoke "What do you mean your mother's the reason you're dead?"

Alessa stood in front of Kagome, her eyes hollow and not really looking at but rather through Kagome and for the next hour told her all the things that had happened that led up to her unfortunate demise.

By the time she was done Kagome looked like she was going to cry. 'How could those horrible people be so sick as to do that to a little girl?' Kagome thought as she looked at Alessa and came to a decision. She stood up and walked over to Alessa and pulled the little girl into a hug. "Alright Alessa I'll be your mother from now on." Kagome stated honestly. "But I'm still going to have to go home to see my family from time to time alright. If that is okay with you?" Kagome finished.

Alessa understood what Kagome was saying and took a step back. "Ok mommy, I understand. But you have to promise to come see me at least once a week, ok? Because I get very lonely here by myself and I think you'll be great as my new mommy." Alessa said with a big smile on her soot covered face.

Kagome nodded still a bit shocked that she was now technically a mom. _'But what else can I do? This poor girl has been through so much. And she deserves some kind of happiness...right?'_ Kagome thought to herself and was interrupted by a sweet voice. "Ok mommy the way for you to get home is ready now." said Alessa sweetly.

As Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a bright light shining on the sidewalk and Alessa standing next to it. "So this is my way home then?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, oh and mommy when you need to come back all you have to do is place your hand on any mirror and think of this place. You'll know it's working when you hear a loud siren in your ears." Alessa said cheerfully "But please don't forget your promise mommy." she finished curtly.

"Don't worry sweet heart I won't forget." Kagome said as she walked over and pulled Alessa into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then she walked through the portal and she was gone.

***End Flashback***

Alessa came out of her daydream and stood up from her place on the roof of the church. She decided that it was time to go pay Kagome a visit, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other in almost four weeks. And even though the schedule for their meetings had to change when Kagome was pulled down the well and began to look for the Shards of some strange and powerful Jewel with that dog named Inuyasha, she still missed having her mommy around.

She wanted to get on her way but before Alessa could do anything she suddenly felt something sharp stab through her chest and she doubled over in agony falling to the ground. The last thing Alessa noticed before her vision went black was a man in a white baboon cape standing above her.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

**Feudal Era**

"**OSUWARI**" yelled a young woman's voice as a loud slamming sound was heard throughout the forest. "I don't care if you want me to hunt the Jewel Shards for you Inuyasha! I'm going to go see her and so help me if you say one more bad thing about her I will say osuwari" - another slam was heard - "so many times you'll be six feet under before you can say Wind Scare! Do. You. Understand. Me." said Kagome in a deadly voice.

"Kagome, I refuse to let you go to that screwed up world, the jewels are much more important than some little brat who is nothing but an evil little spirit who's only using you." Inuyasha stated fiercely after he had stood up from the small crater underneath him.

"Three, Two, One" Miroku started to count down.

"**OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI**" shouted the enraged girl as she walked over to where Sango stood.

Miroku walked over and knelt down next to Inuyasha's crater. "Inuyasha, meet Dirt. Dirt, meet Inuyasha" he said sarcastically while making the motions with his hands as if he were introducing two people.

"Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha groaned from his in the dirt.

Kagome was just about to ask Sango if she could borrow Kirara to go to the Bone Eaters Well, when suddenly there was a small cyclone in front of her and Sango. When the cyclone finally dispersed there stood a young pretty ookami girl. "Ayame...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hey Kagome, I came by to ask for your help." Ayame said cheerfully. Tilting her head and clasping her hands together. Ayame still hadn't given up on Kouga but she had realized that Kagome was most defiantly not in love with him and since then she and Kagome had become good friends.

"Um... sure, what is it that you need?" Kagome asked. She hated making Alessa wait but she also knew she needed to help when she could. She knew Alessa would understand. At least for her she would anyway.

"Well, I was hoping that you could use some of that strange medicine of yours to help my Ojii-san. He's really sick and I was just thinking that maybe you could help him." Ayame said shyly.

"Oh, of course Ayame. No problem!" Kagome told the young ookami, silently asking what they thought. Everyone agreed, even Inuyasha surprisingly.

"Sure, anything to keep you away from that disgusting child." Inuyasha said callously.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all amazed at the hanyou's level of stupidity as Miroku went to pull the now unconscious Inuyasha out of his new crater.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Ok, Elder that should do it." said Kagome as she stood up from the Elders bedding.

"Thank you Miko-sama. If there is anything that you would like us to do for you, please just let us know." said the Elder weakly but feeling better than before since taking the girl's strange medicine.

Kagome put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment before thinking of something. "Well, there is something that I need...I need a mirror."

"**KAGOME!**" Inuyasha shouted "I told you that you are not going to that place even if I have to break the mirror." he finished.

"It is bad luck to break mirrors, Inuyasha." Miroku explained.

"Ahh, who cares." Inuyasha replied

"Well too bad for you Inuyasha, I won't let you anywhere near that mirror. I'm going and that's final." Kagome said boldly.

The Elder had no idea what the miko and hanyou were talking about, but none the less had one of the warriors bring a full length body mirror to Kagome.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath as she began to think about Silent Hill. She thought of Alessa, then the eerie quietness of the fog and the town it surrounded, the rundown buildings and signs, next she thought of the truly terrifying monsters that roamed freely around the town and lastly she thought of the siren and of the sound it made. Then she placed both hands of the face of the mirror.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha warned her as he went to pull her back and try to possibly destroy the mirror but Sango and Miroku held him back stopping him from interfering.

"She's already made up her mind Inuyasha. Besides I think it would be a bad idea to interrupt what she's doing." Sango explained to him.

But none of that mattered now because Kagome wasn't paying attention to anything but her own thoughts. Then the sound of the siren started to come through. She knew the others wouldn't be able to hear it seeing as how they never could before. But she was surprised when in the reflection of the mirror she saw Shippo reach up and cover his sensitive youkai ears.

"My ears, that sound!" he cried.

"Are we under attack by a youkai?" Inuyasha began "It's probably that little brat. I told you we couldn't trust her!"

"It doesn't sound like any youkai I've ever heard." Sango stated.

The sound was growing louder and Kagome couldn't hear the others anymore and as close as she was to completing the steps of getting to Silent Hill she didn't want to do anything that might risk putting the others in danger. Kagome sighed and started to remove her hand from the mirror but found that for some reason her hand wouldn't move. It was like someone put gorilla glue on it. Her stomach churned and she tried to throw all of her weight backwards in the hope that her hands would come free...but to no avail. She gave up and turned to the others. "**EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE!**"she shouted over the sound of the siren but the others couldn't hear her. 'Why is Alessa doing this?' Kagome thought as everything went black.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

**Silent Hill**

Kagome felt herself floating through darkness but she wasn't afraid for herself. She'd done this plenty of times. Her friends on the other hand had not and she feared that because they were from a different era that they might not survive coming through. She was glad when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome? Kagome?" came the frightened words.

Kagome carefully opened her eyes and Shippo looked relived, he also looked scared beyond belief. Kagome couldn't blame him though. If she hadn't known exactly where they where, she'd be scared to.

Shippo latched himself on to her. "W-where are we Kagome?" he asked as he snuggled closer to her.

Kagome tried her best to comfort him but realized that they should probably get going. She picked herself up with Shippo still clinging to her and started walking. "Don't worry, it'll be alright Shippo." Kagome said.

"You promise?" Shippo asked softly.

Kagome plucked him off her shoulder so that she could hold him and patted his hair in a soothing manner. "I promise Shippo. Nothings going to happen to you, I won't let it." Kagome said softly. She then took a quick glance around and knew that they were at the disconnected rode. With the street to the real world cut off she knew that they were going to have to venture into Silent Hill. At least she knew the monsters wouldn't attack them. 'I hope' she thought.

After assessing their situation she began the walk into town. "Don't worry we'll find the others real soon and then get you all back to the feudal era." Kagome spoke optimistically. Inside she was worried sick.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Alessa and the Baboon Man were staring at each other. She didn't like the mask he wore because she couldn't read the emotions on his face. But she stayed calm and played being innocent as much as possible. She knew it was a long shot but she tried anyway. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. "Who are you? How did you get here? What do you want?" she fired off question after question not waiting for an answer, being childish on purpose.

"You reek of extraordinary power girl and I intend to take it from you." the Baboon Man said. It was obvious that her other questions didn't call for answers and that he wasn't falling for her innocent act.

Suddenly Alessa was levitating about six feet off the ground. Her hair was moving as if a breeze was passing through it. As she started towards her enemy, the ground beneath her twisted and rusted. Behind her, sounds could be heard. Rustling sounds and metal dragging on the ground. But even as the grotesque monster appeared, the man still did nothing but stand there and watch her.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Why would you willingly come to a place like this Kagome?" Shippo asked Kagome as they continued to walk towards town. "It's so strange and scary."

"Trust me Shippo, this isn't my favorite place. But there's someone here that I promised to come and visit." Kagome explained. She was beginning to notice that the fog was getting thicker and Kagome saw a shape start to move out of the mist and come towards them. 'It's probably just a Spitter, no need to freak out Kagome...but still I should be on my toes. Who knows what will happen now that the others are here. I hope that they're all ok.' Kagome thought worriedly as the writhing figure in the mist began to move closer to them.

"K-Kagome w-what is that?" Shippo asked in a terrified voice.

Kagome was simply going to walk by the Spitter and pay it no mind but as it got closer it suddenly lunged at them. Kagome let out a terrified scream and began to run. 'What's going on? The monsters have never tried to hurt me before, so why are they starting now? Alessa why are you doing this?' Kagome thought as she kept on running. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground causing Shippo to fly out of her arms.

"**RUN FOR IT SHIPPO!**" Kagome shouted at him as the Spitter began to advance ever closer to her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the acid that she knew it would spit on her...but she was oddly surprised when she heard the pain filled scream -if you can even call it that- of the Spitter instead.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the massive bloody heap that was the once the Spitter. Kagome was in too much shock to notice that Shippo had latched himself back onto her and was staring at something above them. Kagome finally snapped out of her shock when she heard an all too familiar ice-cold voice speak up

"Onna, I suggest that you get up before more of these _things_ start to come after us." Kagome looked up only to be met with emotionless golden eyes of The Great Taiyoukai of The West himself. "Sesshomaru." Kagome said his name in barely a whisper as she stood up and began to try and comfort a mortified Shippo.

"Kagome, what was that thing? I've never seen a demon that scary." Shippo asked through his tears.

"It's called a Spitter... and a better question to ask is why attacked us?" Kagome stated softly while stroking the young kits hair.

"So I take it you are familiar with this place then ningen?" Sesshomaru stated curtly not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

"Yes, this is my second home. But in the four years that I've been coming to this place, the monsters have never attacked me. Not once." Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"I don't care about your long explanation. I only need you as a guide," Sesshomaru said.

"Well you're the one that asked." Kagome shot back at him. "But that's not the point. What I want to know is what are you doing here Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru stared at the ningen Onna before him "I do not know why I am here ningen, but I can tell you that before I woke up in this place there was a terrible sound that I cannot describe."

'The siren. So even Sesshomaru heard it? What is going on in Silent Hill and where's Alessa during all of this?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are Jaken and Rin?" Shippo questioned while trying his best to ignore the bloody corpse of the Spitter. He stepped over it hoping it wouldn't suddenly reach out and grab him and was relieved when nothing happened.

Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo and Kagome with blank eyes and said nothing as he crossed his arms. Yes his _arms_, courtesy of Kagome three months before this.

"They're probably somewhere in this place, aren't they?" Kagome inquired softly knowing that the thought of anything happening to Rin would set the Taiyoukai off into a fine rage.

"That's the only reason why you saved us, isn't it?" Shippo asked out loud a bit fearfully.

"Why can't you just track them by their scent?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know Kagome, but I can't smell anything in the place. Not even you and you usually smell pretty good." Shippo stated.

Kagome looked from Shippo to Sesshomaru and back to Shippo and it suddenly all made sense,

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first but then nodded his head and uncrossed his arms as if to say 'We're leaving'.

"Well first we need to find Alessa" Kagome stated.

"Who's Alessa, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"She's my daughter. The reason I keep coming back to this place" Kagome said as she took a look around.

"That is not possible ningen, for this Alessa to be your daughter. You are still pure, I can sense it." Sesshomaru stated matter-a-fact.

"That's because she is not my blood daughter. Alessa is someone who was killed a long time ago by her real mother and the other people of this town," Kagome said through gritted teeth as the three of them began to continue their walk into Silent Hill.

"Why did they do that to her?" Shippo asked from his place on Kagome's shoulder.

"It was because Alessa had some kind of strange power and they needed it in order to give birth to their _false_ _god_, Samael." Kagome answered.

"So in other words they murdered an innocent child for their own selfish wants?" Sesshomaru stated rather than asked. "And you and my baka brother wonder why I hate humans."

"And yet you still take care of Rin." Kagome accused.

"That is different." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes away from the road. "Besides, I don't have to explain my actions to the likes of you." Sesshomaru finished emotionlessly.

"Riiiiight..." Kagome said as she continued to lead them through the town.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Baboon Man laughed sadistically as tentacles grew out from the bottom of his pelt where his feet should have been.

Alessa blinked as a massive man, made his entrance. The man wore an odd iron mask in the shape of a large pyramid and the dragging metal sound that was being heard was a very large knife. Alessa gestured towards the man. "This is Pyramid Head and he like to skin things." Alessa stated in a sing-song voice. With that Pyramid Head drew the blade above his head.

"Are you sure he's on your side?" The Baboon Man questioned, at that Pyramid Head paused.

Alessa tilted her head and smiled as Pyramid Head suddenly swung the blade. The Baboon Man's mask was suddenly cut in half, revealing the shocked and angry face of a young man with long black hair.

"Oh, I'm sure he's on my side" Alessa said with glee."I mean why wouldn't he be?"

"How is that possible? The Jewel Shard that I gave that thing should have given me control over it, like it did with the others." said the man as he began to take a step back.

"Jewel Shard? That sounds so familiar. Now where have I heard that before?" Alessa asked herself before snapping her fingers "Oh, that's right. Those are the things that mommy and dog-boy are looking for. Soooo...that must mean that you're Naraku right?" Alessa said pointing at him.

'Did she say _mommy_ and _dog-boy_? Is she talking about Kagome and Inuyasha? I knew Kagome was involved with this place... but I never suspected that she was this girl's mother. This changes everything. Damn it!' Naraku thought bitterly before answering Alessa. "Yes I am Naraku. Now tell me why the Jewel Shard won't let me have control over that abomination," said Naraku.

Alessa was beginning to become quite enraged at being ordered around by this man. "I don't take orders from the likes of you, you worthless pig. You come here to _my world _and think that just because you have that silly little gem attached to my creatures that you can have my power. Well think again! This is my town and if you want it, you'll have to take it by force." Alessa said as knots of barbed wire shot out and ripped Naraku to pieces. After that Alessa walked over and kicked the baboon pelt aside only to discover that in the place of Naraku's body was a wooden doll with some hair tied around it. "So he got away did he."

Alessa observed as the wooden doll burnt to ash in the palm of her hand. But to Alessa that didn't matter. What mattered to her was making sure that Naraku never found out about The Fluorose.

Alessa then walked over to Pyramid Head and looked at him, noting the faint glow coming off his chest. "So that must be the 'Jewel Shard' he spoke of, and for whatever reason it had the opposite effect on you then what he desired. So for now I think I'm just going to leave it there. Oh I wonder if Mr. Butcher has one too" Alessa said out loud as she and Pyramid Head disappeared into a world of darkness.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Tell me ningen, what sort of world is this? None of these things seem familiar to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

For the next hour or so, Kagome explained to him and Shippo about things in this world such as cars, signs, and buildings. She went into detail about what they meant and why they were used for.

"So Kagome...I was uh...wondering how Alessa died?" Shippo asked because of his curiosity.

Kagome didn't answer at first, she thought for a moment on whether it would be a good idea to tell them the brutal story. In the end, she decided that it couldn't hurt. "She was burnt alive in a cage over a bed of coals." Kagome told them through gritted teeth thinking of what horrible pain she must have endured.

"And despite the foreboding atmosphere of this place, the creatures and all the other…things, you still keep coming back...why?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

Kagome could tell that he was genuinely curious about her visits here. "Because... because I love Alessa and she deserves a bit of happiness. And after all that she's been through I think that if I can help with that then so help me I will." Kagome said.

But Sesshomaru just kept walking, he gave no sign that he heard her or let alone cared. "Where do you think Jaken and Rin may be… in this place?" He finally asked.

"I don't know... I mean they could be anywhere. I'm hoping we'll find a clue or hint that will lead us to our first..." Kagome began but was cut off as Sesshomaru stopped. Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru suddenly pulled out his blade and held it out in front of him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome finally got out.

"There's something moving ahead in the fog." He answered while getting into a more manageable fighting stance.

Kagome wanted to see if she could tell what it was, so she took a step in front of Sesshomaru and squinted at the figure in the fog.

"Ningen, what do you think you are doing? Can you not think for yourself before you act so rashly? Is this how you travel with my brother? This is foolishness and it will get you killed... and that would make finding Rin and Jaken... troublesome" Sesshomaru explained. He glared at Kagome. "Now get behind me" He ordered as the figure in the fog began to get closer.

But Kagome ignored him and did the opposite by taking another step forward. She was certain she would be able to tell who or what it was as it got closer. And the first thing that caught her eye was a movement of deep royal purple cloth. "Alessa?" Kagome almost whispered. She squinted again as she took yet another step forward and saw that the figure was small and had black hair. She was certain it had to be Alessa especially with her familiar movements. "ALESSA!" Kagome shouted.

Then the figure stopped for a moment before motioning with her hand for Kagome and the others to follow.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and Shippo and decided for them. She suddenly took off after the phantom Alessa. She was so caught up in the running that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going because all that mattered was getting to Alessa and helping the others get out of this place and back to where they belonged.

"Kagome, wait for us!" Shippo yelled out as he and Sesshomaru began to follow her. Sesshomaru slightly annoyed picked Shippo up so they wouldn't fall behind. "What is that baka Onna thinking, just running off in a place like this?" Sesshomaru questioned more to himself then to anyone else.

But Shippo answered him none the less. "She said that was Alessa, right?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother with a reply and they continued to chase the little miko. 'Hmmm if it were really her, then why did she not just come out and tell the ningen that she was there?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The Phantom stopped next to one of the buildings -as Kagome continued her sprint- and pointed towards it with an out stretched arm, then without warning, the phantom disappeared somewhere into the fog leaving Kagome frantically looking around for her daughter. "ALESSA? ALESSA, WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT SWEETIE!" She called. Her eyes were scanning the area in desperation. She then heard laughter coming from the building that the phantom Alessa had just pointed to. 'So, you want to play Alessa? Is that why you're doing this?' But just as she was about to enter the building she knew as the Butcher's shop, she was pulled to a halt. She turned to see Sesshomaru and he seemed annoyed.

"That was yet another very foolish thing to do, human. How have you stayed alive all this time? You said yourself that this place is dangerous and that it is no longer safe… even for you." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"But I saw her, I know it was her. I saw Alessa and then I heard her laughter coming from the inside the Butcher's shop." Kagome said as she tried frantically to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She hadn't even paid any attention to his insults.

"Fine, we'll go in, on one condition." Sesshomaru waited until Kagome stopped moving and looked at him. When she did, he continued. "You will not run off again, I told you I still need to find Rin and Jaken." He completed blankly.

Kagome was beginning to get annoyed, she'd taken enough from Inuyasha and so she let Sesshomaru have it. "Now listen here you cold-hearted jerk! I'm not going to stand around and take orders from you! Do you understand me?! Because I do know this place better than anyone else and if you think I'm going to stand by and take your garbage you've got another thing coming pal! Oh, and another thing, I have a name. It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME! GOT IT!" Kagome shouted and seethed when she was done.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru could not believe that this ningen Onna was speaking to him in this manner. Of course on the outside he showed no real emotion, he just continued to keep his hold on Kagome. "I'm not letting go until you agree that you won't run off. Besides are you really going to be of any use to your... daughter if you run into another one of those demons and get yourself killed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I hate to say it but he does have a point, Kagome." Shippo agreed grudgingly.

Kagome sighed "Alright, I won't run off any more but in return you have to agree to let me go into these places that I think are important to finding out what's going on here, okay?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and was about to tell her exactly what he thought of this little plan of hers when he suddenly thought of Rin and Jaken. He knew that there was no way Jaken would be able to protect Rin for long in this place -even with the staff of two heads at his disposal- and he knew that he had to find them. With that one thing in his mind all other thoughts were eradicated until only a burning desire to find his comrades remained.

"Very well nin-, Kagome. I will agree to this, but only on the condition that you don't go running off on your own again. Agreed?" Sesshomaru said sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Fine, I agree... oh and thank you for using my name Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she turned to walk in to the butcher shop.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl as she walked away and into the building wondering why in Kami's name he had gotten stuck with this strange and unusual Onna before he eventually gave up and followed her and the kit.

Once inside the building Kagome took a look around and covered her nose and mouth. Out of all the buildings in Silent Hill this one was probably one of her least favorite, mainly because the place smelled like rotting meat.

They passed several tables littered with an assortment of human limbs in various stages of decomposition. Meat hooks were decorating the walls also in use. The floor they were stepping on was splattered with blood and who knew what else.

"Eww, Kagome do you even know what we are looking for, because I'm not sure how much more of this smell I can take." Shippo asked between gaging.

"I'll know it when I see it Shippo" Kagome said going up to the counter and looking around before she was suddenly pushed up against the wall by Sesshomaru's body. "Hey, what are you do-" Kagome started but was cut off suddenly by Sesshomaru's deep growl. Then they heard scraping sounds close by.

Sesshomaru had been silently sensing the building to make sure there was no danger, while inadvertently trying not to gag at the putrid smell of the place when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from beyond the door to the left side of the building. He instantly went and put Kagome between the wall and himself, drawing his sword in the process.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as whatever was their finally showed itself. Whatever it was, it was huge. It looked like a hideously deformed demon in human form. It carried a cleaver and was wearing clothes covered in blood, some of it dried and some of it wet. Sesshomaru was about to attack when Kagome stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama please wait?" Kagome asked stepping out from behind him to get a better look.

"Why do you stop me, you said so yourself that the creatures here are now attacking you so why not kill it?" Sesshomaru asked never once looking away from the beast.

"Because that's The Butcher, one of Alessa's favorite creatures, and I can't help but feel that it's still under Alessa's control, not to mention that there's a Jewel Shard embedded in it's chest." Kagome stated as she looked at the creature. "Am I right?" she asked it.

The Butcher said nothing nor did it make any noise. All it did was stretch its arm out in front of it, open its clenched hand, drop something on the floor, turn and walk back the way it came.

Kagome let out a sigh once it was gone and walked over to retrieve the object from the floor.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped forward to look at the item in question.

"It's called a Fluorose... or a piece of it anyway" Kagome said.

"Well what does it have to do with any of this?" Sesshomaru asked her in a highly annoyed tone.

Kagome looked a little hesitant to tell him, but thanks to another hard stare she gave in. "Well, remember how I told you that the reason the towns people killed her was so they could give birth to a false god?" -All she received was a nod- "Well, from what Alessa has told me, right as the false god appeared someone showed up and sealed it in a device called The Fluorose. Then it was split into six pieces and hidden. Five, well now four of them are here in Silent Hill. One is in the River Side Hotel, another is in the elementary School, followed by the Asylum and the Hospital." Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru however was not pleased with that answer and decided to ask another question instead. "What about the sixth?"

"Oh right, the six is apparently hidden somewhere in the real world by the person that sealed the abomination up in the first place." said Kagome.

"And this person would be?" Sesshomaru said curiously.

"Alessa never told me, all she ever said was that next to me they were the only person that she trusted." Kagome said looking at the ground. She was tired of answering questions. All she wanted was to find Alessa, and send the others back to the Feudal Era. But from the look of things that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

Not only that, another thing that was bothering her was that fact that The Butcher had a jewel shard and Kagome couldn't help but feel like Naraku had a part in this. So many questions were running through her head that she hardly noticed when Sesshomaru started talking to her. "Eh, did you say something Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru sighed but none the less repeated what he had already said, he could understand the girls situation due to the fact that he was in the same one, worrying about someone important. "I asked where we are going to go to next. Seeing as how it seems we have a need to find these pieces." Sesshomaru said pointing a clawed finger to the one in Kagome's hand.

Kagome thought for a moment before answering "I'm not sure. Usually there's some sort of clue or hint as where to go next but I'm not..." Just then Kagome spotted something close by to where the Butcher had dropped the piece of Fluorose. Kagome bent and picked it up. It was a soot covered surgical mask.

"Is that a clue, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "It looks like we're headed to the Hospital." Kagome said and stood up.

And so Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo began to walk in the direction of the Hospital, all along never noticing the pair of small brown eyes that watched them closely from the shadows.

** ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

** A/N- Well there was the first chapter of my crossover. Let me know what you think, ok? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Hospital Madness

**Title: ****Hospital Madness **

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None **

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome sighed in frustration as she, Shippo, and Sesshomaru all stood in front of yet another broken off road. A road that never used to be broken off before. 'This is insane! I know that things here in Silent Hill have never been normal but at least they've always been consistent... until now that is.' Kagome grumbled in her head.

"What are we going to do now Kagome?" Shippo asked from atop her shoulder.

"Well... I suppose that we'll just have to take another -more dangerous- route to the hospital." Kagome said.

"Why do I not just carry you across? If it will get us there faster than I am more than willing to do it... Kagome." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"If we were anywhere else Sesshomaru-sama, I would take that chance but not here. Not in Silent Hill and besides, there's no telling if there really is anything across this chasm in the first place." Kagome reasoned with the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru thought about what Kagome just said and had to -if very reluctantly- admit that she had a valid point. "Very well. We should get going. Standing here doing nothing is driving my patients." He said and turned away from them as Kagome began to step away from the dead end.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"I still don't understand how that man got here." Alessa said as she walked around a dirty old bed in the hospital's emergency room. "The only way someone could get in is if- No! Even she's not that stupid... or is she?" Alessa asked herself out loud as the Butcher came walking in. "Oh, you're back. Did they get it?" she asked the large monstrosity.

The Butcher only made a low groaning noise in response.

"Excellent! Now mama and the other two should be on their way here." She said with a giggle. "And while they're occupied I'll go pay a visit to the others upstairs, then I'll go find that bitch that birthed me." Alessa said as Pyramid Head and The Butcher flanked her sides.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome and her companions continued along the ash and fog covered streets of Silent Hill. Kagome was probably the calmest one out of the three, of course being here before helped. Shippo couldn't stop shaking and glancing around wearily from her shoulder and Sesshomaru hadn't let his guard down even once. No surprise there really.

"Kagome, what's a hospital?" Shippo asked in an attempt to take his mind off of his current surroundings.

Kagome put a finger to her lips in thought before coming up with a decent explanation that both he and Sesshomaru could both understand without sounding like a total idiot. "Well... a hospital is a place where people go when they're not feeling well or they have been hurt. Lots of people work in hospitals, there are people who only take care of minor things like colds and cuts, then there are others who only take care of people with very serious problems and lots of other people work there doing other kinds of tasks. So you see Shippo, because medicine has gotten so much better over the centuries people tend to live twice as long in my time as they do in yours."

Shippo nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

"I would like to know something as well Kagome." It was the first thing that Sesshomaru had said since they left the disconnected road.

"Yes. What is it Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I was simply wondering what the relationship is like between humans and demons in your time. Is it better or worse?" He asked.

Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that but she answered as best she could. "In my time, most people believe that demons, magic and holy powers are simply things from legend. Not many people believe that these things ever really existed at all Sesshomaru-sama. In fact, until I fell down the well, I was one of those people. But now I simply believe that -in my time- demons do exist and have just become very good at disguising themselves among humans."

Sesshomaru's body went stiff and he stopped in his tracks. "And just what reason could demons possibly have for them to hide from humans?"

"You see in my time humans have created weapons, poisons and illnesses that I believe could even kill a demon such as you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, not sure how he would react to that.

"I hardly believe that. It's simply not possible for those things to kill one such as I." Sesshomaru stated and started walking forward again.

After a quick moment of silence, Sesshomaru spoke again. "How much further do we have to go?"

"Just around this next corner on the left. That's provided that there isn't another broken road." Kagome replied softly.

When the three of them made it to the turn Sesshomaru made them stop and drew his Tokijin.

"What is it? Another Spitter?" Kagome asked and took a small step back with Shippo.

"No. Something else." Sesshomaru said to her.

A few seconds later a deliberate movement in the mist caught their attention, it was slowly coming towards them until it was close enough for them to see it clearly. It was a large dog, skinned, and drenched in blood. It growled at them.

"Hell Hound." Was all Kagome said before it lunged at them.

There was a very soft sound of quick movement before a loud yelp was heard and Sesshomaru stood the victor. **(Obviously)**

"These creatures are as weak as they are pathetic. It is beyond me how they could be so feared." Sesshomaru stated as he swiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it all in one smooth motion.

"Maybe to you they're weak and pathetic Sesshomaru-sama, but to a weak human or weak demon they're strong." Kagome said to him not trying to sound peeved at all.

"I suppose that's true." Sesshomaru stated.

"Is this the hospital Kagome?" Shippo said pointing to the large building in front of them. The building like any other building in Silent Hill was run down and covered in soot. Besides it being bigger and seemingly more ominous, it seemed to be the same place Kagome had been to many times. But a feeling and then seeing something shining stopped her.

When Kagome didn't answer Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw that she was staring at the hospital with wide unbelieving eyes. "What is it? Is this not the place you described" he asked her.

"It is, but it's simply not possible." Kagome mumbled.

"What's not possible Kagome?" Shippo asked her as he leapt back onto her shoulder.

"There are three jewel shards in there. I can sense them moving around on the second floor." she said to them as she began to walk towards the hospital.

"I assume that either your daughter has somehow come to possess jewel shards or that Naraku is involved in this somehow." Sesshomaru said and followed her.

"That's what I thinking. Alessa has no need for the jewel shards, she's much more powerful then Naraku is right now anyway. Naraku is just really good at using dirty tricks to his advantage... even in a place like this" Kagome explained as she walked over to a tree near the hospital and picked up a long metal item.

"What's that Kagome?" Shippo asked as he peeked over her shoulder.

"It's a more modern version of a gun. Like the kind that Renkotsu from the Band of Seven used." Kagome explained to him. A smile then broke out over her face as she checked the bullet cartridge and found that there were five bullets in it. "Good! There are some bullets still in here!"

After Sesshomaru made sure that there were no monsters near the entrance they proceeded onward.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Umm... do you have any ideas where we are?" A young man with black and silver hair asked. He was wearing a mixture of brown fur and armor.

"I have no idea, this place is so strange. I mean there's no one here, no demons, no humans, not to mention the fact that I can't smell a damn thing in this place. And there doesn't seem to be any way out either." Said another young man wearing similar clothing, with his long black hair in a ponytail.

"Ugh, I'm not trying to question you Kouga, but there's someone or something moving over there." Said another young man with a spiky silver mohawk.

The three of them then looked down the darkened hallway and saw the shadowy outline of a long-haired little girl.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Kouga yelled. But all he received was a giggle as the child fled down the hall and into another room.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, hurry up!" their leader yelled at them as he sped off down the hall after the figure.

"K-Kouga, don't leave us here!" Ginta called out as he and Hakkaku began to follow Kouga. When they reached the room where the figure had run into the three wolves stopped.

"Where did she go? And what was she doing in a place like this?" Kouga wondered aloud to himself as he walked into the room, Ginta and Hakkaku following close behind.

Suddenly there was a scuffling noise from behind another door in the room. The three walked over to the door and Kouga just stared blankly at it. It was strange.

"How the hell are you supposed to open this thing?" He asked.

His two companions shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh well, I'll just do it the easy way." Kouga said right before ripping the door off its hinges.

The door lead in to a small closet and when the three of them looked inside they spotted a bundle of old urine and blood stained sheets in the far corner. And inside the sheets was something moving.

"M-Maybe we should go now Kouga." Ginta stuttered out in fright.

But before Kouga could answer him the sheets moved to show the body of a little girl. She looked up at them.

The three of them gasped -not at the fact that the figure was a child- but that said child was covered in blood and soot.

While his comrades took a step back, Kouga stood his ground. "Who are you kid? What are you doing in here?"

All the little girl did was smile and bring her index finger to her lips as if to tell them to be silent right before her entire body burst into flames.

"What the hell was that?" It was a statement not a question.

Kouga then bent down to inspect the sheets. all he found was a pile of ash ridden bloody clothing. "Idiots! It was just an illusion."

"Well, what do we do now Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"We find a way out of this creepy place is what we're going to do." Kouga explained eagerly.

"But Kouga I thought you said there wasn't a..." Hakkaku began.

Suddenly they all heard a loud banging sound come from nearby.

"What was that sound?" Hakkaku asked.

"I'll go check it out, so come on." Kouga said and ran out of the room with Ginta and Hakkaku following behind.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome and the two demons walked through the halls of the hospital. The place was dark and cold. Bugs were crawling it seemed in every crook and crevice.

"Ugh, I always forget how much how much I hated this place." Kagome exclaimed as she glanced at the rotting corpses laying on gurneys and in wheelchairs along the halls.

"How are we going to find the next piece Kagome?" Shippo asked from her shoulder.

"It's normally in a small hidden safe in the basement." Kagome suddenly stopped and walked over to the front desk and picked up a small hand held radio and turned it on.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to look at the radio in her hand.

"It's a device called a radio. It allows you to hear things that are far away so long as it's tuned into the proper frequency and don't even ask me to explain what that is because I have no idea how I would explain it properly." Kagome told them as she clipped the radio to her pants.

"Why are you taking it with us?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, here in Silent Hill, when a monster is close by the radio will start to make this sound." Kagome said and flipped the On/off switch, causing loud static to screech out.

"Doesn't it also let them know where you are?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly irritated.

"That sort of never crossed my mind. But then again I've never had to deal with the monsters since they've never attacked me before." Kagome replied softly.

"Hay Kagome, I hate to interrupt but didn't you just say that if that thing is making that noise then a monster is nearby?" Shippo asked.

All of them went silent and glanced down at the radio as it continued to go off.

"Thiers something moving over their Kagome." Shippo said, his voice trembling.

Whatever it was, it didn't waste any time showing itself. The creature was a woman -if it can even be called that- she was wearing an old-fashioned and way to tight nurses uniform. Her face was wrapped up in an old dirty cloth and her body was caked in dried and fresh blood as she writhed around carrying a scalpel.

"It's a nurse." Kagome said as she pulled the gun from her back, aimed it and removed the safety.

Sesshomaru was about to ask her what she was doing, when his ears were suddenly ringing along with Shippo's.

The nurse took another step forward and Kagome pulled the trigger. One shot, two shot, and finally a third and the nurse dropped to the ground in a writhing heap.

"Give some kind of warning before you do that next time." Sesshomaru told Kagome who only shrugged her shoulders. He bent down to examine the body and make sure that it was really dead.

"Well that sucks..." Kagome began.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm almost out of bullets." Kagome explained.

"Then it's a rather useless weapon if you ask me." Sesshomaru stated.

"It's not useless. I just need more bullets. Umm... hay, did you guys hear that?" Kagome stated and asked.

They all stood still and listening to what sounded like running. Before anyone could say anything Kagome moved and quickly began to make her way towards the intersection of the hallway. However, as she neared it she slipped in something causing her to lurch forward and crash into something or rather someone.

"Owwww!" Two voices cried out along with Kagome's.

Kagome let out a gasp when she saw who she had ran into. "Ginta, Hakkaku! What are you two doing here?!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Sister! Oh thank goodness it's you!" The two wolves' exclaimed as they both took her hands to help her to her feet.

Kagome was about to say something when she suddenly heard Shippo's voice ring out. "Kagome you're bleeding!"

Still a little confused, Kagome looked down at herself and saw that the lower half of her body was covered in smears and patches of wet blood. "It's not mine. This must be what I slipped in."

"Sister, what are you doing in a place like this?" Ginta asked her.

"That's kind of a long story. So for now let's just say that this is where I live sometimes, alright." Kagome said. She knew that the two of them wouldn't pry like Kouga would. And speaking of Kouga was he there to.

"Is your leader here as well?" They all heard the cold voice of Sesshomaru ask.

"H-He was, but that was a few minutes ago. We heard a loud banging noise and he took off on us. We were looking for him when we bumped into Kagome." Hakkaku explained to them.

"I wonder if it was the sound of my gun going off that you guys heard." Kagome wondered aloud to herself.

"If it was, then why didn't he come this way?" Shippo asked.

Kagome thought about that question for a moment before a thought suddenly overtook her brain and her head shot up in panic. "What if he did come this way but ran into something else on the way?"

"You think that something might have happened to him?" Ginta asked her frantically.

Before Kagome could answer him though, they all heard a crashing noise from the floor above them and a loud yell from Kouga.

"Does that answer your question wolf?" Sesshomaru grumbled as he turned to Kagome. "I take it you're going to insist on helping him?" All he received from her was a sharp nod from Kagome. He sighed in annoyance before quick as lightning he was scooping Kagome up in his arms and taking off in the direction of the noise with Shippo clinging onto his shoulder for dear life and the two wolves running and falling behind them.

When Sesshomaru came to a stop and put Kagome on her feet she saw that they were in front of the open lobby doors.

Kouga was in the lobby as well, but he wasn't alone. He was fighting with a large massive creature. It looked like a human, a very fat human with large lumps of grotesque flesh growing from its body.

"W-What is that thing Kagome?!" Shippo yelled as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to them.

"It's called a Giant Cancer." Kagome said before turning to Sesshomaru. "Please help him Sesshomaru-sama. I know that I have no right to be asking this but please." she pleaded with him softly.

Sesshomaru was about 'No', but when he looked into her eyes and heard the tone of her voice, he was suddenly reminded of Rin. Kagome truly looked like she could have been Rin's mother, older sister or even an older Rin herself. And the moment he noticed this he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to her. "Very well." Sesshomaru said before bouncing off towards the fight.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru appeared in front of a shocked Kouga and struck the Giant Cancer with his Tokijin.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kouga yelled at him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him but simply continued to fight the monster. The Cancer lunged forward, swinging its massive arms around. Sesshomaru easily dodged its movements and countered with an attack of his own. His claws came down sharply, leaving 5 deep marks in the creature's body.

It staggered back but once it recovered it came charging again. Sesshomaru didn't even bother dodging this time but simply parried the attack. Then he quickly came at it from behind and delivered the fatal blow. The Cancers screech turned wet and then stopped all together. With no emotion what so ever Sesshomaru stomped on the things head making a sick wet crunching sound.

The others all wore looks of pure disgust on their faces.

"Now that this... thing is dead how about telling me what this place is mutt!" Kouga demanded loudly.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "If you want to know then ask her." he said, jerking his head in Kagome's direction.

Kouga was instantly smiling when he saw Kagome. "Kagome! What are you doing in a place like this and with the ice lord of all people?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, now that your here Kouga I guess that I have no choice but to explain things." And for what seemed like the millionth time that day Kagome sighed and began her story of Silent Hill and Alessa.

When she was done all three of them had their mouths hanging open in shock. Kagome smiled and was about to tell them to close them before they started to catch bugs, but stopped when she heard a very faint but familiar sound and she held her hand up, telling them to be quiet.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked her in a whisper.

"That sound. Don't you hear it?" Kagome questioned them. She looked at them and none of them seemed to be hearing it.

"Are you sure that you're not hearing things Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her as well.

The sound came again and Kagome knew that she wasn't hearing things and thought that maybe it was Alessa's doing. 'Another clue maybe?' She thought to herself. "I'm not hearing things. I know Silent Hill, nothing happens due to imagination." Kagome said and began to walk in the direction that she heard it coming from. "Come on, it's coming from down stairs."

Everyone started to follow Kagome when suddenly Kouga was blocking her way. "How about you point the way and I'll make sure that nothing gets to you, Kagome."

"No. It's not that far and besides you don't know what could be around here, Kouga." Kagome said.

"Then please stay close to me at least?" Kouga pleaded with her.

"Alright, but please don't go attacking everything that you see... in fact, don't attack anything unless I say to. Alright?" Kagome tried to explain to him.

Kouga gave her a strange look. "As if anything could ever shock me Kagome. I am a demon after all. And besides, you're going to be my mate so it's my responsibility to protect you from anything that I see as dangerous." He proclaimed, putting a strong arm around her waist and pulling her close to himself.

Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind when Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Wolf! I suggest that you stop panting over your wayward mate-to-be and let us get going so that we can leave this hell-hole!"

When Kouga turned to look at Sesshomaru, Kagome took that opportunity to slip out of Kouga's grasp and began to walk towards the stairs.

"What exactly is it that you're hearing Kagome?" Ginta asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It's a song I wrote for Alessa about a year ago called Promise (reprise)." Kagome said sadly, thinking about the happy look on Alessa's face the day that she had played the song for the first time.

"So why is it that you can hear it and we can't?" Kouga asked and he went over to Kagome's side.

"Because that's the way that Silent Hill works." Was all Kagome said.

Suddenly Ginta stopped and looked very thoughtful. "You know, I wonder if that little girl we saw earlier could have been the little girl that's your daughter Kagome." he said aloud, causing Kagome to stop dead in her tracks.

"What little girl?" Kagome questioned.

"Earlier we were wondering around trying to find a way out of this place and we saw a little kid up ahead of us. When we followed her in to another room we found her and then she suddenly burst into flames. We thought that it was just some kind of illusion but since you told us your story I'm thinking that it wasn't." Hakkaku told her.

"What did she look like?" Kagome asked him even though she already knew the answer.

"She was a tiny little thing. She had on purple clothing that was covered in soot and dirty. She also had long stringy black hair." This time it was Ginta that explained things.

"Yup, that's definitely Alessa's handy work. I've seen her use that trick on more than one poor soul that's had the misfortune of wandering into the town since I've been coming here." Kagome casually said which seemed strange to the rest of them.

"Umm...Kagome are you sure that you're alright? Normally things like this would seem strange and disturbing to you." Shippo said, voicing the concern of everyone -yes, even Sesshomaru- aloud.

Kagome cocked her head at them and just smiled, disturbing all of them even more. "I'm fine Shippo. It's just that when I'm here in Silent Hill my mind begins to take on persona to fit the town. I begin to find things less disturbing and I kind of start to act a bit crazy. It's just a way for my mind to cope with all of the horrible things here." She told them, ending it with a small giggle before turning around and walking down the flight of stairs that they were standing by.

"I think that might have been the scariest thing I've seen yet." Shippo said gulping and taking a step back towards Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Are you sure that it's safe to let her wander around on her own like that wolf?" Sesshomaru said to Kouga

"I don't know but we best keep an eye on her... just in case." Kouga said before they followed her down the stairs and into the dark basement.

They walked in silence for a while before Kagome suddenly stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"It's starting." Was all she said.

"Wha-" Kouga's question was cut off when he let out a scream as the siren began to wail.

All of them except for Kagome and Sesshomaru dropped to their knees as they held their ears and waited for it to stop.

When the siren finally ceased and they all looked around they saw that everything had changed.

The inside of the hospital had rusted and had taken on an almost dried blood color and the walls had changed structure as well, turning them from solid to grated like the inside of a cage. But the most disturbing transformation of all was Kagome. Her clothes were now filthy and covered in blood and soot and it was the same for her skin and hair.

"K-Kagome, are you ok!?" Kouga asked frantically.

Kagome gave him a blank stare and then looked down at herself and held her hands up so she could look at them. Then she pulled a chunk of her hair over so she could examine that as well. "I feel fine. This will go away when the siren goes off again." She told them.

"If you're not hurt then we should get going." Sesshomaru suggested to them. Well, more like ordered them to get moving.

"Why the hell is he in such a rush for anyway?" Kouga mumbled out through gritted teeth.

"He's worried that Rin might be somewhere here in the town and he wants to hurry up and find her." Shippo whispered to them from Ginta's shoulder.

So without another word the four of them followed Kagome and Sesshomaru deeper into the hospitals basement until they soon came upon a door soaked in fresh blood to which Kagome showed no hesitation in opening.

"Here we are. This is where the next piece of the Fluorose should be... but it appears that we have a puzzle to solve first." Kagome said with smile.

"How do you know that Kagome?" Kouga asked her.

"Because of that." Kagome said and pointed to a large object in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru voiced aloud.

"It's called a piano. It's a musical instrument." Kagome said and went to sit at its seat.

"And just how is a musical instrument supposed to be a puzzle?" He pressed further. Sesshomaru was beginning to become weary of this new version of Kagome. It had nothing to do with her appearance like it did with the others at the moment, it had to do with her persona. There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before, an odd glint that bordered on insanity. And yet she... seemed to... thrive on it. It was worrying him greatly. Not that he showed it.

"Because that's just how Silent hill works." was her only reply before her fingers began taping at the keys. The sound that flowed fourth was unlike any they had ever heard before. It was soft but quick, haunting and sad. The sound spoke of betrayal and vengeance. Yet carried with it an air of hope and love if you listened just right.

Finally the song came to a close and Kagome stopped as they all heard a faint clicking sound to their left.

"What was that Kagome?" Shippo asked her softly.

"That was what I've been hearing. The song Promise that I composed for Alessa." She stated and walked over to a small safe and opened it, reaching in and taking out the next piece.

Kouga and the other two just stared at it. "So that's what we came all the way down here for? It's kind of small if you ask me, but if you think it's important then I believe you Kagome." Kouga said as Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

Kagome just smiled and handed the piece to Sesshomaru for safe keeping before they began to head towards the front doors once more. Thankfully they only ran into a few nurses which Kouga and Sesshomaru easily took care of.

"It's starting again." Kagome said once they reached their destination. This time no one asked what she meant. They all just braced themselves for the sound of siren.

When they all opened their eyes every thing was back to the way it was when they first came in, even Kagome.

"So where to now?" Kouga asked Kagome, but before she could answer they all heard a shout from Shippo who had wandered away from them.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked him as they walked over.

"This." Shippo said and held up a piece of paper with a child's drawing on it.

Kagome took that paper and examined it carefully. She could tell it was one of Alessa's drawings. It was a picture of the elementary school being engulfed in flames. But as Kagome looked at it much more closely she finally saw what had made Shippo shout.

Hidden slightly, half covered by a flame was a window, and in that window was Rin and Jaken. Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red and he was pulsating with demonic energy, clearly showing that he noticed it to and was not happy.

"Where is this place!?" Sesshomaru growled out and flexed his claws.

"This is our next destination, the old elementary School. Now let's get going!" Kagome said and began to lead the way out of the hospital.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

** A/N: Alright, there was chapter two! I am so sorry it took so long to update this. It's just such a hard crossover to work with. I'd much rather take a long time to update then do it quickly and have it sound like shit. Writers block doesn't help either. I will **_**try**_** to update quicker from now on... no promises though. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. A Lesson in Friendship

**Title: A Lesson in Friendship **

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None **

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome and the others were all racing towards Midwitch Elementary School. Sesshomaru after a few seconds had become drastically impatient and had scooped up Kagome and a frightened Shippo after Kouga had stated that they should go on ahead of him and his two tribesmen.

Kouga saw the danger of this world and was unwilling to run off and leave Ginta and Hakkaku like he normally would have. He also knew that Sesshomaru needed Kagome to find that place they were headed for and that the Taiyoukai could protect her on his own.

"But how will you find us Kouga? Your sense of smell doesn't work in this world." Kagome stated with a frown.

"Don't worry about me; I have other ways of finding you so just hurry on ahead." Kouga reassured her with a cocky grin.

Kagome was still unconvinced but none the less gave in and told Sesshomaru witch ways to go in order make it to the school.

As Sesshomaru raced off in the direction Kagome told him to go the young girl took a moment to think about what was happening. 'What is going on here?' She thought to herself. 'Is all this Alessa's doing or is it something else? None of this makes any sense! The monsters attacking me, the others getting brought here as well, the Jewel Shards, Alessa not being here. I just don't understand!' Suddenly though she was brought out of her musings when Sesshomaru came to a grinding yet graceful stop in front of the school and put her back on her feet. Funny, she half expected him to drop her on her ass.

"This is the place is it not?" the Taiyoukai asked her impatiently. Even though he was itching to run into that place and find his two companions he felt an obligation to stay with the human woman. She was helping him after all, not to mention he had to -and even though he would never say it out loud- commend the girl on her bravery and resolve to find this girl she called her daughter.

"Yes it is, we should get inside and find Rin and Jaken though before something bad happens. I'm not trying to worry you but I've always noticed how some of Alessa's more vicious monsters like to congregate here sometimes." Kagome said as she began to walk towards the front entrance, Sesshomaru following behind her being ever more cautious.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Master Jaken, I'm scared, where is Sesshomaru-sama?" whispered Rin. She didn't like this place; it was so different from the sunny forest they had been in not too long ago. This place was filthy and depressing, not a single ray of sunshine to be seen. Not to mention all the monsters they had run into. Some of them were more horrifying than any other demon she or Jaken had ever seen, but luckily the little toad had his Staff of Two Heads to help them get away.

Jaken had no idea where or what this place was or where his Sesshomaru-sama had gotten to. All he did know was that he and Rin were on their own. But Jaken was starting to get fed up with Rin and her crying. He just couldn't seem to understand why Sesshomaru-sama kept the little pest around... but he knew that if he didn't keep Rin safe then Sesshomaru would skin him alive... if not worse.

"Master Jaken, I think I just saw someone up ahead of us." Rin said interrupting Jaken's train of thought.

Jaken spun around to look at the girl. "There is no one there Rin. If there was I would have sensed it long before you would have." The toad said smugly to her.

"Oh really master Jaken? Then what is that?" The young girl said and pointed to a lone figure at the end of the hall.

Jaken looked in the direction that Rin was pointing in and indeed saw something. It looked like a little girl with stringy black hair and dressed in strange purple clothing. "But what on earth would a little girl be doing in a place like this all alone?" Jaken questioned out loud.

"Maybe she's lost and scared like us and needs help. Wait here Master Jaken, I'll go ask her." Rin said as she bounded off up the hallway, leaving a frazzled Jaken behind.

"Rin! You stupid girl, don't go running off on your own, it's not safe!" Jaken called out as he began to chase after her.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo had made it past the front entrance and were now wandering around the second floor of the school. Kagome had managed to come across some more bullets on the way in and was feeling better now that she had them.

"What kind of place was this Kagome?" Shippo asked her softly. He wanted to distract himself from how scared he was and it was the only thing he could think to ask at the time.

"It's a school, a place for children to go and get an education. A place for them to learn to read and write, do math and an assortment of other things." Kagome told him. "But like all things in Silent Hill, this school was much different from other schools."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked. He too was curious now that the little Kitsune had asked.

"While most schools tried -and I say try because it never fully works- to teach about acceptance, tolerance and friendship, this place wanted to teach it's children about the opposite of all that. Take the way they treated Alessa for example. The other students shunned her and called her a witch that should be killed, they picked on her and bullied her endlessly, and the teachers turned a blind eye towards it, some of them even encouraged it." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru and Shippo could both see that Kagome no longer wanted to speak about this particular subject and so the three continued to walk in silence for a while.

When they finally reached the third floor Sesshomaru was beginning to get more and more agitated that they still had not found Rin and Jaken. "Are you certain that the place in that drawing we found was this building and not another?" he asked impatiently.

"Positive. There was no mistaking it." Kagome responded. "This is only the third floor Sesshomaru. We still have to look around here as well as the fourth floor. Don't worry, I'm sure their here." she said kindly, trying to reassure him. Sesshomaru nodded and began to head down the hall so Kagome took that as her queue to start checking the rooms that were on the other end of the hall.

***Time Skip***

After about an hour of searching her end of the hallway Kagome and Shippo had come across no sign of Rin or Jaken, only a few Spitters and Roaches. The raven haired girl looked up and saw that they had reached the last room they had to check and sighed, 'Alessa's old class room.' she thought bitterly.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" the small Kitsune on her shoulders asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong Shippo. I'm just worried about everything that's going on is all." she lied to him with a smile. She hated this room after what Alessa had told her about it, but she none the less squared her shoulders and prepared to enter it. Just as her finger tips touched the handle she caught a flash of silver in the corner of her eye and turned to see Sesshomaru standing at her side looking even grumpier than ever. "I take it you had no luck either?" she pointlessly asked. All she received as a response was silence from her stoic companion. "Well this is the last room to check on this hallway so let's make it quick." she said and opened the door so they could enter.

Once inside the room Kagome and her two companions started to look. Since the room wasn't very big and didn't have many places that a little girl or an even smaller toad could hide in, it seemed rather redundant that they had even bothered to look at all. 'Maybe she really isn't here after all. We only have the fourth floor left to check and I'm not sure anything will turn up.' Kagome thought to herself. 'But why then, was the location in Alessa's drawing that of the school?' Kagome shook her head and decided that she would question that only after they had checked the fourth floor. When she turned around she half expected to see Sesshomaru standing at the door waiting for her but instead he was standing at one of the desks resting his hand on it. She walked over to him and looked down at the desk seeing that it was Alessa's.

"This was where she sat I take it?" The silver haired demon asked running his fingers over the dusty top of the desk and tracing the etchings that covered the entirety of the wood. "What does this say? This language is foreign to me." He asked.

"All it says is the word 'witch', over and over." Kagome told him sadly with downcast eyes.

Sesshomaru was about to say something to her when all of a sudden he heard a strange noise coming from outside the room and quickly went to investigate it with Kagome and Shippo following close behind.

Once outside the room Sesshomaru heard a loud shout of his name. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" He turned to his left just in time to see Rin come barreling down the hall with a tired Jaken at her heels, running for him. The moment he saw her he ran and picked her up.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I thought I'd never see you again! Me and Jaken were so scared in this place and even more so when we couldn't find you." the little girl cried.

"It is alright now Rin, you are safe. Now, are you hurt anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

"No. Jaken did a very good job of taking care of me." Rin said with a big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru turned to his retainer who was presently still trying to catch his breath and spoke to him. "Good work Jaken."

Jaken -at hearing those words- just about wept with happiness. "Oh thank you My Lord! Your words are far too kind!" The little Imp said, bowing over and over.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask a question?" Rin asked him in a hushed voice, she didn't want to be to loud.

Sesshomaru's eyes were once again upon the little girl. "Yes Rin, you may." He replied giving her his full attention.

"Is Kagome-chan with you?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened a bit at her question. "She is Rin, but how did you know that?"

Rin smiled up at her lord proudly. "A little girl I met here asked me to give her something very important. She also said that she would be with you."

Before Sesshomaru could ask her anything else Kagome had come up behind him. "Rin sweetie, did this girl tell you her name?" Kagome asked the little girl in the Taiyoukai's arms.

Rin thought for a moment before answering "Yup! She said her name was Alessa and that she wanted me to give this to you" she said pulling a strange object out from the sleeve of her kimono and handed it to Kagome.

There was no mistaking it, the object that she now held in her hand was a piece of the Fluorose. As Kagome stared at the piece in her hand she spoke. "Rin sweetie can you tell me how you met Alessa and what happened when you did?"

Rin nodded began to tell them what happened only a few moments ago when she met Alessa.

***Flash Back***

Rin raced down the hall in order to catch the little girl. But for some reason it seemed that no mater how hard or fast she ran she could not seem to catch her. "Hay wait a second, I'm just trying to help you! It's not safe here you know!" Rin shouted but to no avail.

Suddenly the little girl turned and ran into and open doorway to which Rin followed her.

The room that Rin was now in was just like the other rooms she had seen in this place. Their were rows of small tables with chairs that looked as if only a little kid could fit in them and a thick heavy coat of filth seemed to cover everything. "Hello?" Rin called out. "Is anyone here?" After a few moment of nothing but silence from the room Rin was about to leave when she distinctly heard a faint noise coming from the corner of the room. It sounded like crying and when Rin went back in to investigate it she saw a small figure curled up in the corner. I was the little girl she had been chasing.

Rin wasted no time in rushing over to her and putting a hand on her back. "Hay, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Rin asked her but received no response. She thought for a moment about what she could do to make her feel better and then an idea came to her. "If your crying because your scared then so am I. This place doesn't seem very happy but if it will make you feel better than maybe you and I could be friends... if you want?" Rin asked her shyly.

The little girl seemed to respond to that as she turned to Rin and looked up at her with big brown eyes and a face covered in soot and grim. "Y-you would really want to be my... f-friend?" She asked between sniffles.

Rin smiled now that she had gotten a response from her. "Of chores I would! My name is Rin what's yours?"

"Alessa. My name is Alessa." she responded as Rin took her hand to help her up.

"Well Alessa, it's very nice to meet you." Rin said with a big toothy grin on her face.

Alessa smiled as well, though not as much. Happy that for once someone didn't seem to want to be mean to her.

"So Alessa, do you live here?" Rin asked as the two little girls sat beside each other on the floor.

Alessa thought for a moment about that. "Yes. This place is my home, it always has been."

Rin was rather shocked by that. But she tried to keep it from showing on her face in case her new friend might think it was rude. "Aren't you scared being here all by yourself with all these monsters running around?"

"I'm not alone, my mommy comes to see me all the time. and I'm not scared of the monsters because they listen to me and do whatever I say." Alessa said stubbornly before smiling again. "And now I have a friend as well." She said, referring to Rin.

"Yeah!" Rin said, happy to have a new friend as well. "So where is your mommy then Alessa?" The little raven haired girl asked her friend.

Alessa looked as if she was about to answer her but stopped all of a sudden and stood up.

"Is something wrong Alessa?" Rin asked nervously, standing up as well and looked at her new friend.

"Rin, you need to listen to me very carefully ok?" Alessa said sternly to Rin.

Rin didn't like the sound of her new friends voice. It sounded older and more mature, like she was someone else entirely. But she choose to listen to her anyway. "Umm... ok. What is it?"

"You need to find that little green creature that was with you earlier and get downstairs right now. Once your there you will find the man you call Sesshomaru-sama, he's looking for you. With him is my mother, her name is Kagome, you know her as well." Alessa told Rin very carefully and stopped talking for a moment so Rin could take this all in.

Rin was happy to hear her say that her Sesshomaru-sama was looking for her. But was even more shocked to hear that Kagome-chan was her mother. "How do you know all of this Alessa?" Rin asked her, it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I don't have time to explain right now. But before you go I want you to take this and give it to my mother when you see her. It's very important. Don't ask what it is either because like I said, I don't have time to explain." Alessa then handed her a small triangle shaped object from her pocket.

Rin took it from her and put it in the sleeve of her kimono and looked at Alessa again. "Why don't you just come with me? She asked.

Alessa sighed, "I wish I could but I have something very important to take care of." She told her.

Rin frowned, she didn't like the thought of her friend being alone in this place but something told her that it was for the best. "Well then I want you to have this, so you won't forget about me." Rin then reached in to one of her sleeves and pulled out a very colorful ball and held it out to her friend. It was the very first present she ever received from Sesshomaru and now she wanted Alessa to have it.

Alessa took the ball and stared at it for a moment before suddenly throwing her arms around Rin. "Thank you Rin, I will always take care of it." she said and released Rin from her hug. "But now you need to go... and don't worry, you and me will see each other again. I promise."

Rin nodded and without another word she turned and left the room to go find Jaken.

***End Flash Back***

"And your sure that's everything that happened Rin?" Kagome asked the young girl patiently.

"Yes, that's everything Kagome-chan." Rin told her happily.

Sesshomaru could see the worry on Kagome's face and addressed it to her. "Are you certain that the girl from Rin's story was indeed your Alessa?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Alessa -like me- has her moments in this world where she switches personalities. The girl that Rin met must have been the part of Alessa that wanted to be accepted, that part of her that still had humanity." Kagome told him forcefully. "I love my daughter but I will not lie for her, she is cold and ruthless to those that she sees as having a dark heart and sometimes even to those that are simply lost in this world and have done nothing wrong. But if she didn't harm Rin already then that means that she won't harm her at all, even in her darkest moments. When Alessa cares for someone she cares for them till the end." She finished.

Sesshomaru simply nodded in response to her speech. "We have found Rin and the next piece of your item, now where do we go?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you don't want to go separate ways now that we have found Rin?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru raised one silver eyebrow and spoke. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping me find Rin in this place, thus I will help you in your endeavor to find the rest of these pieces to your item as well as your daughter. I also have a nagging suspicion that until you do these things their will be no way for us to get back. So I ask you again, where do we go next?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes to think. "We have three of the pieces. But only two more that are in the town. Their should be one in the Riverside Hotel and another in the Asylum. I'd say we should go to the hotel since it's the closest one from here." She said and turned to Sesshomaru to receive his input.

"If you think that is what we should do then I will not argue. Now lets go." Sesshomaru said and then turned to Rin who was quietly talking to Shippo. "Rin." He said her name softly to which the little girl looked up and gave him her full attention. "I want you and the Kit to stay together with Jaken and in mine and the Miko's sights at all times. Is that clear?" He spoke.

"Yes my lord." Rin and Shippo said in unison together.

"Good." He replied, now pleased that she was back at his side. He would never say it aloud, but he never truly felt at peace anymore unless he had the little ningen girls presence around him. Ever since he brought her back to life with the Tensaiga he had felt a strong connection to her, almost as if she were his real blood child. For just a moment as no one was looking his eyes flashed crimson with rage. 'No one will harm her, no one will take her from me.' He thought with anger at just the mere thought of harm being done to her. Sesshomaru then calmed himself and turned to Kagome, indicating that they were ready to move on.

After that, the group turned and followed Kagome as she began to lead them out of the school and towards their next destination.

** ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

** A/N- Well there was the long-awaited chapter 3, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I am also very sorry if the chapter seems kind of shitty, I haven't updated in a while and I really wanted to get this done by the end of the week so I kind of rushed through it. But I promise I will revise it when I have more time. **

** I promise to TRY and update quicker from now on as well... no promises though. And please, please, please review everyone! Reviews make the author happy, I need more ideas for this.**


	4. Explanations and Truces

**Title: Explanations and Truces **

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None **

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**ATTENTION!: Important A/N at the end of this chapter. Please, please, please take a few moments to read it all the way through when you are done. It's not very long, I promise!**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Just as Kagome and the others were walking out of the school they all spotted Kouga and his men racing towards them. "Hay, so you found them ok then." Kouga said skidding to a halt in front of them with Ginta and Hakkaku not far behind.

"Yeah, we did." Kagome said in a hushed tone, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. Her mind was far to focused on other things at that moment.

"Alright, so where are we headed to next?" Kouga asked her as his eyes scanned to area for any possible threats that may have wanted to jump out at them.

"Were headed to the Riverside Hotel since it's the closest place to us right now that has a Fluorose piece." Kagome answered him.

Kouga just grinned not really noticing the exasperated look on her face, he was just happy that for once Inuyasha wasn't around to get in his way. "Yeah, so how many of these are their Kagome, and how many do we have left to find?" He asked.

"There are six pieces in total and we have three left to find. Truth, Past and Hope." Kagome said to all of them thoughtfully.

"They have names?" Sesshomaru questioned raising one thin silver eyebrow at her.

Kagome looked at him. "Yes, all six pieces have their own name. The ones we have found so far are Future, Falsehood and Present. As I said before, five of the pieces are hidden in places all over the town and the sixth is now held by someone in the real world. The piece that person has is the one called Hope."

"I see, so what happens once all of these pieces come together?" Kouga asked a bit nervously. He had a sickening suspicion that he wasn't going to like the answer Kagome had to give him.

"If all of them were to come together and form the Flourose it would unleash the false God that the members of The Order of The Sun tried to summon all those years ago using Alessa's power. The creature is contained within the Fluorose it's self -hence why it was split into pieces- but the ritual also requires a large amount of power to break the seal." Kagome said and stopped to check and see if all of them were following her explanations alright.

"And that's why they needed your daughter, right?" Ginta asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded "Yes, Alessa was born with unusually powerful psychic abilities and because of that The Order used her powers to forcibly break the seal. Alessa may have died that day but her soul remained due to her strong hatred for The Order. And she created this alternate reality of the town and trapped the members here in order to torment them for what they had done to her. But from what she has told me, she wasn't alone during all of this. There was someone else there with her. She never told me who it was, only that they tried to save her from the fire and that they were the one that managed to seal the false God back into the Fluorose." She said pausing for moment.

"And this person has in their possession the one called Hope?" Sesshomaru pressed her on, he wanted to get all of this explained before they moved on to their next destination.

Hearing the urgency in Sesshomaru's voice Kagome continued with her story. She too did not wish to stand there talking any longer then what was needed. "Yes. Alessa was grateful to this person for what they had done and what they had gone through to help her. Not only did they save her from the flames with little to no regard for their own life but they even went through the town following her clues in order to help her even more. Once the abomination was sealed up again, Alessa scattered five of the pieces across the town but left the sixth one with this person so it could be protected outside of this world."

Kouga nodded his head in understanding. "Now I get it. She wanted to make sure that even if they did manage to get all the other pieces they still wouldn't be able to carry out their goal because there would be no way for them to get the last one because their trapped here." Kouga broke out into a huge grin. "Damn! That's one smart kid. If I get the chance to meet her then I am definitely going to get along with her."

"Yeah! Alessa seems like she's really smart. I never would have thought of that." Rin agreed with him happily.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. "You mean you don't think she's a monster? You see the place were standing in right? She's the one that created it and the creatures that inhabit this place. Not to mention all the people she has killed, whether they were part of the Order or just random people who somehow wandered into this place."

"Personally Kagome, from what you have told us so far about her, I can't pass blame on her for what she has become. I may not know her and I may not know the entire story but what I do know is that it was the people of this Order that made her become what she is now." Kouga said strongly. "And as for the killing of random people, I'm not one to talk. If I hadn't met you Kagome I may still be one of those ningen killing youkai. After all, it was because of my wolves that this little girl here died. For which I am truly sorry for by the way kid." Kouga said giving a nod towards Rin and received a growl from Sesshomaru.

Rin however just smiled. "It's alright Kouga. After all, now I'm not lonely anymore. I have a new family with Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken. And I consider you, Kagome, Shippo and everyone else my family now as well. I even have a new friend in Alessa too."

Kagome honestly had no idea how happy she would truly be to hear those words until they were actually spoken. "Thank you Rin, I know that you and Alessa are going to be really good friends once all of this -well, whatever all of this is anyway- is over. I'm glad you all seem to accept her even though you don't know her and I'm grateful to you for that."

They all just smiled at her happiness. Well, all of them except for Sesshomaru of course.

"So, is their anything else you need to tell us about before we get going Kagome?" Asked Hakkaku.

Kagome then became serious again as she thought about that. "Oh yes, theirs plenty more, but for now I say we should start heading for the hotel. I'll explain more on the way. I want to get in and out of that place as fast as we possibly can. I really don't like being there." She said as she began leading the others in the direction of the hotel.

"Why is that Kagome?" Shippo asked the young woman curiously.

"Because a secret room inside the Riverside Hotel is where the Order held the purification ritual they preformed on Alessa... it's the place she died." Kagome said darkly as her eyes -filled with malice- narrowed.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Inuyasha wandered the halls -sword in hand- of some strange structure he had woken up in. He had no idea where he was but he did recognize a few things that resembled the stuff from Kagome's era. Every room he looked in had the same stuff in it over and over again. Beds, -sometimes more than one- tables and other little things filled the rooms. Inuyasha concluded that the place must have been some kind of inn or large dwelling at one time or another.

But from the look of it all, it seemed that nothing had lived in the place for quit some time. Everything around him was filthy and many things were run down or just all together destroyed. And the only living things he had come across were a few strange creatures that he had easily taken care of, but so far nothing else had happened.

"Damn! I bet that it was that little brat that did this to me. I kept telling Kagome that she was nothing but trouble, but would she listen to me? Noooo, she just had to keep telling me not to worry and that she could be trusted. Tch, fat chance of that. I bet she somehow knew about the jewel before Kagome got dragged down the well and wanted to get her hands on it herself. Well I'm not gonna let her have the jewel or Kagome." Inuyasha said to himself. "You hear me you little monster?! I know your listening to me from somewhere, so you can forget about all your little schemes!" He hollered out loudly.

Then, just as Inuyasha was about to turn around he heard a soft giggle from up above him. When he looked up he saw her, Alessa. She was seated up towards the ceiling on one of the rafters looking like she didn't have a care in the world. "And just pray-tell dog-boy, what would I need that worthless little gem for anyway. It wouldn't be able to give me anything I want after all." She said to him smugly.

Inuyasha growled and didn't waste any time jumping up there and swinging the Tetsusaiga down on the little girls head, but when he looked at the spot he saw that all he had cut was air.

"Over here!" Alessa called as she appeared standing on the reception desk on the ground and once again Inuyasha swung his sword only to hit nothing.

The game of tag continued for what seemed like hours until finally, Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, to exhausted to even lift his sword again. As he sat there panting Alessa appeared again not even ten feet from him and spoke. "So are you done trying to kill me yet or shall I give you a reprieve?" She asked.

Inuyasha however was not amused by her antics. "Listen here brat, if your going to kill me then just get it done and over with already because if you don't then you're gonna regret it." He threatened her. However, the words Alessa spoke next were not what he was expecting to hear.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why do you hate me so much? I have never done anything to you, so why?" She asked with a hard expression etched into her face.

Inuyasha took notice that this was the first time the little girl had used his name, not that they had been around each other very often. In fact, Inuyasha had only ever met and spoke to her a hand full of times before this. The first meeting was shortly after he and Kagome started looking for the shards together, before any of the others had joined up with them.

***Flashback***

Kagome had tried to explain to him once about how she had met Alessa but he really didn't bother to listen... like always. And the night Kagome had pulled out a small mirror and started talking to it, had certainly confused the dimwitted hanyou. He had asked if she was crazy or losing her mind and she had sat him for it. Then he had heard a faint giggling coming from the mirror. When he asked who had made the sound Kagome spoke to the mirror again and suddenly a translucent image of a little girl had appeared in front of him.

Inuyasha had instantly drawn the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at her, demanding to know who she was and what she wanted. Kagome sat him again and asked him to let her explain, which shockingly, he did with little fuss. After Kagome explained that the girl was from some place in her era and that she had adopted her as her daughter Inuyasha had settled down. That is until for some strange reason the little girl started mumbling to herself and started talking crazy.

Kagome didn't seem to mind and had just sat there. Finally the little girl turned to Kagome and said word for word. "It looks like the bitch is back again with others. I think it's about time these fools got what they deserved. I'll make their blood paint these walls red." Then she had bid Kagome a good night and had burst into flames.

Needless to say, Inuyasha was concerned. He had -in that one instant- felt something completely evil coming off that little girl and from that day on had tried to convince Kagome of just that but to no avail.

***End Flashback***

"So, are you going to give me an answer or are you just going to keep sitting there?" Alessa asked him impatiently.

Inuyasha came out of his stupper and stood up to glare down at the girl. "You want to know why I hate you? Well I'll tell you why! It's because your evil incarnate. Not even Naraku - with the jewel- can measure up to the amount of evil you possess. I don't know what you did to Kagome to make her so damn loyal to you but I will find a way to stop it sooner or later." Inuyasha gritted out through clenched teeth.

Alessa however merely cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "Your right Inuyasha, I am evil incarnate. But you are wrong in assuming that I did something to mama to make her love me. Of that I can assure you." She finished, fixing a cold glare on him.

Inuyasha shrunk back at the look she gave him. Never before had he seen that kind of look in another's eyes. Not even from Sesshomaru or Kikyo. But the hanyou didn't let his fear keep him from staying quite that's for sure. "And just why should I believe you?" He asked.

"Mama never told you the story about how all of this started did she?" Alessa countered with a question of her own.

"Don't avoid the question brat!" Inuyasha hollered.

"I'm not. I simply wish to know if mama ever told you the whole story. About the things that happened long before she and I met?" Was all she said to him before turning and walking away down the a hall. "I suggest you follow me."

"And just why the hell would I do that?!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Alessa paused and turned her head to look into his golden eyes. "Because I want to show you the place where I first became what I am now. The place where this nightmare started." She told him softly and for a just a moment Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw an all-encompassing fear buried deep in the crazed child's eye's.

Inuyasha had no idea what came over him but he suddenly felt the need to do as she said, to go with her. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." He grumbled, but none the less began to follow the creepy child to wherever it was they were headed to.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"What a strange place this is?" A young woman in strange red and white clothing said as she wondered down a fog covered street. "This place is saturated in so much hatred and animosity that nothing will ever be able to purify it. It's enough to make me sick."

"My lady Kikyo, are you unwell?" Asked one of two identical young girls that suddenly appeared to her left.

"I am fine. Did you manage to find out what this place is?" The woman -Kikyo- asked.

"No my lady, we have not. All we know is that Inuyasha and his group are here, along with his brother's, the Ookami named Kouga and his men as well as Naraku." Answered the other girl softly.

Kikyo nodded, "Are they all together?"

"No, They are still separated into three places. The slayer and monk are together, Inuyasha is alone and all the others are together and headed towards him as we speak my lady." She replied.

Kikyo thought fo a moment. 'So then, this place must be some kind of trap to lure all of us together and destroy us. But if that were the case then what is this other more powerful presence I'm sensing? Whatever it is it can't be good.' Kikyo then turned to her shikigami and spoke. "I want you too keep a close eye on what is happening here and report back to me. That is all you are to do for now."

"Yes my lady." The shikigami said in unison before flying off to carry out their orders as Kikyo continued on into to fog.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"I'm giving you this one chance kid so you better not screw it up by leading me into some kind of trap, ya hear?" Inuyasha said as he continued to follow the girl up another flight of stairs.

Alessa glanced back at him and scoffed. "You certainly do love to hear yourself talk don't you?"

Inuyasha growled and was about to say something else when Alessa suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Here we are." She said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at what she stood in front of, it was a strange-looking painting of a woman being burnt alive as people in the crowd around her watched. "And where is 'here' exactly? All I see is this freaky looking picture." He scoffed.

"It's what's behind the painting that is important." She said and placed her hand to the painting only for it to burn to ash the moment she did so. Behind the picture was a two foot gap that lead into another room. "After you." Alessa smiled, stepping aside for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gazed wearily at the gap, but against his better judgment he jumped over it. The room he entered smelled of burnt debris and stale smoke. Dim light shone in through holes in the ceiling and it appeared that everything he was looking at was going to fall apart at any moment.

"So what is this place, kid?" Inuyasha asked. Although the answer he received wast not what he was expecting.

"This is where I died." She said from up above him.

"What!? Where you died?" Inuyasha spoke out as his eyes bulged from his head.

Alessa let out a laugh -though not in joy- this laugh was one of bitterness and hatred. "It just goes to show that dogs aren't so smart after all."

Inuyasha choose to ignore that comment and urged her to continue her explanation.

"I'll make this short and simple dog boy. If you want to get the full detailed story than you can ask mama when you see her." She explained quickly to him, to which Inuyasha only nodded. "Good. You see this cage your standing by?" She asked, gesturing towards it.

Inuyasha turned and saw the cage that she was referring to. It was old and rusted and one of the chains that held it above the ground was broken so that it was leaning to one side.

Alessa then continued to speak, "When I was still just a human child, the people of this town feared and despised me for two reasons. One was that I was born a bastard child and the second was that I was a very powerful psychic. Meany of the people in this town were part of a cult that sought to awaken a creature that they called their God. And one of the things they had to do in order to make that happen was to bring about the death of someone with considerable psychic energy." Alessa paused at that moment to gauge Inuyasha's reaction so far.

But all he was doing was standing there with a blank look on his face, waiting for her to continue.

"That was where I came in. The town wanted to use me for this very purpose and my mother was more than willing to allow them to. She was devoted to the order after all. So, to end this little story, those monsters put me in that cage over a bed of hot coles to roast. But someone came along and saved me, showing me a great deal of kindness. But it was already to late, my hatred had consumed me, I needed revenge like you need air. So I killed all those that had a part in my death by trapping them in this very room and setting it ablaze. After that, I trapped all their souls inside this alternate fog covered version of the town, along with the monsters inside of it."

The girl paused and looked down with a look of guilt upon her dirty face as she continued her story. "I had intended to only torment the people I trapped here. But like so many other people, I underestimated the extent of my anger and it became impossible for me to spare those poor innocent people who would wander into my world. Until..." She trailed off on her story, not sure how to continue. But Inuyasha know what she was going to say already.

"Until you met Kagome, right?" He said. Inuyasha knew that he was a hot head that never liked to listen to others, but he could tell that this child was speaking the truth, and after hearing her story, how could he continue to call her a monster like he had done for all these years?

"That's right Inuyasha. When I saw her for the first time I had intended to let my monsters have her, but at the last moment I changed my mind, I decided to speak to her and tell her my story. She cried for me and held me, she agreed to be my mommy. And it is because of her love for me that many innocent lives have been saved, not all mind you, but more than there used to be." Alessa stopped at that and the two stood in silence for a bit as they both contemplated the words that had been spoken within the last few moments.

It was Inuyasha that finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, kid. I know how it feels to be hated for what you are, to be ridiculed for the things about yourself that you can't change."

Alessa's head shot up to stare at him in curiosity. "Why do people hate _you_ Inuyasha? Mama never told me much about you or the others in your group. I'd like to know"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm what's called a hanyou -or half-breed- it means that I'm half ningen -human- and half youkai -demon-. Most ningens and youkai hate each other greatly, but they both seem to hate my kind with an even grater passion than they do each other. Truth be told, I have no idea why. Maybe it's because I'm a combination of strength and weakness, or maybe it's just because ningens and youkai shouldn't mix together. Either way, that's my story."

Their was silence in the room again for a moment before Alessa spoke up, "Mama and a few of your friends are approaching, it would be best if you met up with them, but first...," The little girl reached into the cage that had held her as she burned and sifted through the soot until she found what she was looking for and held out the Truth piece to Inuyasha. "Here, give this to mama when you see her, it's very important so don't lose it. She'll know what it is and what to do with it."

"You mean you're not going to see her?" Inuyasha asked, but took the object all the same not bothering to ask any questions about it.

Alessa looked away with an almost shy expression crossing her features, "No, not yet. There are some more things that need to be done, but tell her that I will see her soon. I just have to make sure that everything will fall into place. Will you do that for me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You got it kid. But are you going to be ok, going off by yourself and all?"

Her eyes suddenly took on a darker tone and he had a feeling that the other Alessa was coming out to play. "Oh Inuyasha, of course I'll be alright. This is _my hell_ after all, and I will allow _no one_ to take it from me. And anyone who tries will pay the price in blood and pain... For. I. Am. The. Reaper." And with one more dark smile sent Inuyasha's way, she vanished in burst of flames.

Inuyasha shivered, just because he had a better understanding of who and what Alessa was did not make her any less scary when she got like that. "Oh well, enough drama for now. Time to go find Kagome." He said to himself and raced out of the charred room and down towards the entrance of the hotel.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Kagome and her group had finally reached the riverside Hotel and were staring at its dilapidated form from the outside. The others were all waiting for her to make the first move and go inside since she was the one that had the experience with the place, but she was reluctant to take that first step. She hated this place more than any other in the entire town. Every time she saw it, it reminded her that her child -weather biological hers or not- was in fact dead.

Kouga seemed to realize this and stepped up to try to help the woman he loved. "Just tell me what kind of room that the thing is in and where to find it Kagome. With my speed I should be able to search the place fairly fast. It's obvious that the idea of going in there is making you sick." He volunteered dramatically.

Kagome had to admit that what he said had merit, it may be better if only one or two of them went in to get the piece. The less people -or in this case, youkai- traipsing around the place, the less likely the monsters were to get riled up. Plus, Kouga was right, she really had no desire to step one single toe into that tainted building if she could help it.

But it appeared that luck was on her side at the moment. For just as she was about to answer Kouga's offer a loud, obnoxious but familiar voice rang out around them and Kagome let a loving smile cross her face. 'Inuyasha,' she thought happily.

Seconds later found the silver-haired hanyou skidding to a halt in front of them. "Oi! I've been looking everywhere around this crazy place for you wench, whats the big idea!?" He knew that what he just said was going to cost him a sit but he just couldn't help riling her up a bit.

Kagome gave her friend a sweet as sugar smile, "I've missed you too Inuyasha. Now please _sit_ and tell us what's happened to you since you've been here."

Everyone else had gotten quite the chuckle out of watching Inuyasha eat dirt for the millionth time. Even Sesshomaru had smirked just the tiniest bit at the display. 'Pathetic Inuyasha, to be controlled by such a weak spell.' he scoffed distrustfully.

Inuyasha pulled himself up out of his crater and glared at everyone before settling his golden eyes on Kagome. He needed to relay Alessa's message to her before he got sidetracked and started to fight with his brother and Kouga. "Have something to give you..." he said and reached into his sleeve in order to retrieve the Fluorose Piece and handed it to her.

Kagome just stared at it dumbly, "How on earth did you-" she started but Inuyasha cut her off with a shocking statement.

"The kid gave it to me and told me to hand it over to you." he said plainly.

"Kid? You mean Alessa? You actually spoke to her and were willing to do something for her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "I saw her while I was in there and at first I did try to attack her, but then she convinced me to let her tell her story. She took me to that room with the cage -I'm sure you know it- and told me everything." He paused and took a deep breath as if he was about to tell some big secret. "I owe you an apology Kagome, about the way I treated you and her. Now that I know the whole story I feel really bad about how I acted."

To say that Kagome was shocked was a understatement but the only brilliant response that she had was a simple, "Thanks Inuyasha, was there anything else?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you that she still has some things to do and that you will be seeing her very soon. That all she told me though, sorry it's not much help." Inuyasha told her calmly.

Kagome shook her head, "No, don't be sorry Inuyasha. I'm just glad the she's doing ok. If she's avoiding me then that means she must have a very good reason, especially if she's actively trying to give me the Flauros Pieces. She's planing something and she's on our side, that I know for sure now."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, now that that's out-of-the-way do you wanna explain to me why the flea bag and my bastard brother are here with you?" he said and pointed his finger their way.

Said flea bag and bastard brother gave him death glares, but both remained silent for the time being as Kagome explained as quickly and efficiency as possible the events leading up to this.

"So if I'm following you correctly on this than it seem that every time you've found one of these things you've also frowned someone from our world, is that right?" Inuyasha summarized quickly.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Your right Inuyasha, I didn't notice that at first cause I was so focused on other things but that is exactly right. Which means...?"

"Which means we will most likely find the monk and the taijiya at the next location, if our past experiences thus far have any indication." Sesshomaru piped in quietly.

Suddenly Kagome went white as a sheet and gasped. Everyone suddenly got the feeling that they weren't going to like what came next.

"Let me guess, the next stop is going to be a giant pain in the ass, right?" Kouga asked, stepping forward

Kagome nodded slowly, "Big time. The only place left that holds a piece is the asylum. It's quite possibly the most volatile and dangerous of all the places in the town. That place has no shortage of monsters and with as crazy as things are right now, I don't even want to think about how bad it might be." she explained with a shiver of disgust.

"Then we better hurry! If Sango and Miroku really are there than we can't waste anymore time standing here chitchatting. Now let's go!" Inuyasha ordered and swung Kagome on to his back before everyone took of in the direction Kagome told them to go.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

** A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait on this one folks. I ended up getting fired from my job a few months ago, so it's been really tough trying to keep up on my writing, on top of finding ways to make money to pay my bills. Thank god for my awesome family and all the money they have lent me! So, I really hope everyone understands my situation and won't give me to much of a hard time. Hopefully this longer chapter will help soften the blows. lol :) Anyway, as always, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm always open to suggestions and new ideas, so if you have something you'd like me to add or something that you think I can do to make this story better than just let me know.**

** P.S.- I am aware from some -if not most- of my reviews that I have very poor spelling and grammar, and I am ashamed to admit that they are correct. Unfortunately, the spell-check on my laptop is not doing what it supposed to do. So, I am asking if there is anyone reading this that would be willing to be my beta? I'd really appreciate it since I'd like to make this story as good as I possibly can. **_**And**_** hopefully, if there is someone willing then I'd be able to update a little faster since I'd have someone to bounce ideas off of... just food for thought there. If anyone **_**is **_**interested then please just let me know via PM. Please and thank you. Enjoy!**


	5. The Asylum Part 1

**Title: The Asylum Part 1 **

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None **

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**ATTENTION!: Important A/N at the end of this chapter. Please, please, please take a few moments to read it all the way through when you are done. It's not very long, I promise! **

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Such a strange place. Is it not Sango?" Miroku asked the young woman beside him.

"Indeed it is Monk." Sango replied. "So where do you think we are?" was her question.

Miroku gave her a sideways glance before refocusing his attentions on his surroundings. "If I had to guess, I'd say we are in that other world that Kagome travels to through mirrors."

His companion nodded in agreement. "Yes that would make sense. After all, we did hear that strange loud wailing sound in the wolf den, before we passed out and woke up here." The young woman paused at that before bringing up another question. "Say, Miroku? Have Kagome or Inuyasha ever told you about what the story with this place is, and the girl who Kagome calls her daughter?"

Miroku thought about that, Inuyasha had told him about his first encounter with the dark child, but he had never brought the subject up with Kagome, believing that it was her business and her's alone. "I've heard a few things but nothing to figure out the whole story or even a little bit of it."

"Well whatever the reason is, I can't imagine why someone as sweet as Kagome is would want to come to a place like this. It's downright disgusting." Sango replied, making a face at, yet another, bloody corpse.

"Yes, but perhaps it is that sweetness that makes her wish to be with the little girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it Sango, have you ever met anyone, human or otherwise, who has as large a heart as Kagome does? She seems to have a rare ability to see the good in almost everyone she meets. Naraku not included. After all, don't you remember what happened when we first met Kanna of The Void?" The young man prompted.

"That is very true, the mirror could not contain her soul and Naraku was forced to release _all_ the souls to keep the mirror from bursting." Sango remembered.

Miroku nodded, "Exactly. So wouldn't it make sense that she would be able to care for this little girl?"

Before Sango could say anything else though, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Whatever it was, it was easy to see that it wasn't human or anything close to it.

There, in the faint light streaming through a crack in a blackened window, was something moving. It was hard tell what it really looked like for every time it tilted out of the light it would vanish. But from what the two could see, it appeared to resemble the spine and ribcage of a human but it was made of jagged rusted metal. And it was coming closer to them.

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu while Miroku readied his staff, he didn't want to risk using his Wind Tunnel in such a unfamiliar place. For all he knew this thing could be made of something deadly poisonous. "Miroku, do you think we should try to fight it?"

"I don't know Sango. This creature doesn't look that threatening but we can't know that for sure." Miroku replied as he watched the thing come closer.

Although, something unexpected happened at that moment that the two hadn't been expecting. The creature made an inhuman screeching noise as it fell to the ground, twitching before it stilled. That, however wasn't what made the situation so unexpected.

There was something standing behind the now dead creature. In fact, the very sight of it almost made Sango and Miroku empty there stomach's. It was awful, like something out of a nightmare.

It looked like a chain of pale women connected in some of the most gruesome ways and places possible. With a large, blunt tail also made of woman melded together. Instead of walking on legs and feet, it had arms and hands. It appeared to be naked, but with nasty lumpy hands covering it's less than appropriate extremities.

"W-what it this!?" Sango said. She had seen some horrible looking youkai in her life but whatever this thing was, it topped them all.

"I have no idea, but something is telling me that we need to run... and fast!" said Miroku as he began to turn around and flee. But he was halted by Sango's cry for help.

The things lumpy hands were wrapped around his lovely Sango's neck and he had too still his left hand from reaching for the beads wrapped around his right. _'Danm. I can't use my Wind Tunnle here!'_

But something that neither of them thought would happen... did. The creature suddenly let out a horrible scream and dropped a coughing Sango. It dropped to the ground in chunks. It was ripped into tiny, bloody, little pieces and behind it stood a dirty little girl with dark hair.

Miroku ran to Sango and keeled down beside her, "Are you alright Sango?! Are you hurt anywhere?!"

"No. I'm fine, Miroku." Sango said, and stood up before looking at her savior. "Thanks too you Alessa... You are her, aren't you? Kagome's daughter?" She asked her, to which Alessa simply giggled and smiled at her mother's two friends.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

** A/N- So, before any of you decide to start giving me crap about this chapter being so much shorter than all the others, please, let me explain. Pretty much all of you complain that I don't update this story fast enough, and that is true. It is because I am the kind of person that when I read a story that I really like, I like to be able to read more than just two paragraphs at a time, I like long stories with long chapters. That's why it has taken me so long to get this story updated, I like to take my time and do that for my own stories.**

** However, I don't want all of you and future readers to lose interest in this story. So, I have decided -from now on- to write shorter chapters so that I can update faster. They will be longer than this one but still shorter than the past ones. I will try to post at least two chapters a month, so about every two weeks or so instead of every six months. Anyway, I hope you all aren't to mad at me for the lack of updates or this new decision. **

** I will not be giving up on this story, so don't you either! Please review for me people, they really help and give me the encouragement to keep writing this. Loves ya!**


	6. The Asylum Part 2

**Title: The Asylum Part 2**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

The three individuals continued to watch each other for what seemed like forever. Then, Alessa let out a laugh and ran over to them, leaping over the lumpy-hand creature's body in the process, and took Sango's hand in her own tiny ones. "I'm Alessa, it's nice too meet you both. You're Sango and Miroku, right?" She said in a chipper voice.

To say that the two adults were shocked would be an understatement. From everything they had ever heard Inuyasha say about this girl, they were expecting a monster. Something that was like Naraku in the form of a child, but instead they were faced with a dirty little girl with a sweet smile on her face. Ugly monster killing aside, she didn't appear to be evil.

"Umm... Yes, I'm Sango and this is Miroku. Can you tell us where we are? Or where Kagome is?" Sango asked her wearily as she kneeled down to be eye-level with her.

Alessa smiled and reached out to put her hand on Sango's cheek. "She is on her way here as we speak, along with the others."

"Others? What others?" Miroku asked, coming to stand beside Alessa.

"Mommy, the rest of your group, and a few others from your world. Another man with long silver hair and his two companions and three wolves." she answered softly.

Sango stood up and turned to Miroku, and felt Alessa take her hand again. The little girl seemed to want contact of some kind, weather that was a good thing or not she could not say. "Must be Sesshomaru and Kouga's groups."

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Sango." Then, for the first time Miroku spoke to Alessa directly. "Alessa, can you take us to them?" he asked her.

Alessa lost her smile at that and let go of the older woman's hand, stepping away from them and standing up straighter. For some reason this sent a shiver down both their spines. "I'm afraid I can't. I have to do something and I need you two to give mommy a message for me. You need to tell her that The Past is no longer in the same place. It moved, and the puzzle changed as well. I can't get this one for her and she needs to be careful."

"The Past? Puzzle?" Miroku questioned.

"Don't worry, mommy will know what it means. Now come on, I'll take you to the entrance of the building so you can wait for them there but than I have to leave again." And than she took Sango's hand in her own again and started to lead them down the hall.

"Wait a second!" Sango said and jerked her hand out of the young child's, which she instantly regretted when the little girl looked as if she might cry, but she stilled her resolve. "How do we know that we can trust you, or that your even really the little girl Kagome speaks of?"

Miroku and Sango both stood there in the dark hall and waited in silence for the child to speak. Just when it seemed like the silence was never going to be broken Alessa spoke at last, "I know you have no reason to believe me but all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. Think of mommy and your other friends, they need you now. I swear that I am not lying about who I am, you just have to take it on faith... Please. Do it for them."

For a few moments longer, the two watched her before coming to a silent, unspoken agreement. "Alright Alessa, it appears we have no choice. We have to follow you, otherwise we'll never get out of this place." Miroku said, hoping that they were making the right choice here and that they weren't being lead into some kind of trap.

Alessa clapped her hand in joy, "Thank you! Now we have to get going, there's so much to do and everything needs to be ready before all of this can end." Then Alessa spun on her heel and was half-way down the hall before either of the two adults could blink.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

**A/N- I have absolutely no excuses this time for how long it's taken me to update. I have had some really bad writers-block and have also just been very lazy. I hope you all can forgive me and I also hope that you can forgive the awfulness that is this chapter. I tried as hard as I could to come up with some good ideas for it but all that came out was this. Bleh! *cringe* **

**I'm not very proud of it and I intend to edit and re-write it ASAP! I basically just wanted to get something posted so that no one thought I had given up on this story. Anyway, I hope you all -if I have any readers left that is- enjoy this chapter... and even if you don't, I won't blame you one bit. Please review and let me know what you think, some ideas from any of you would be a REALLY BIG HELP!**

**I'll try to update again soon!  
><strong>


	7. Reunions and Meetings Part 1

**Title: Reunions and Meetings Part 1**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: M for Disturbing Violence and Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Silent Hill, any of the characters or their individual plots and stories, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Miroku and Sango stood outside the large structure after Alessa had led them out and said her goodbyes. And when she had left she had assured them that the others were on there way. She had also promised that no monsters would attack them until they had arrived. The weren't sure exactly how the little girl would accomplish that but they took her word for it. Not that that meant they were going to let their guard down, oh no, they were both on high alert.

However, despite finally getting out of that wretched building, the two could not wait to finally be reunited with everyone again. This place would be much more bearable with others around them.

'Please, hurry everyone!' They both thought.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

"Are we getting any closer Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he ran and leaped over some fallen debris in the street. They had been wondering around for some time now, trying to find a way to Sango and Miroku, but every way they went seemed to be blocked off by disconnected rodes, much to everyone's annoyance. Kagome had even screamed in frustration at one point and cursed up and down enough that even Inuyasha was blushing by the end of her tirade do to some of her most colorful choice of words.

But now it seemed they had found the right path to the Asylum. Although, truth be told, Kagome didn't like it, it felt to much like they were being herded in the direction that someone wanted them to go. But at least she was now aware of the fact that Alessa was not the one behind it. 'Now the question is weather this is all Naraku's doing or if it's just a side affect of the imbalance of foreign power in the town?' Kagome wondered.

"Yes, we're just a few streets away from the entrance!" Kagome at last answered him.

"And what do you propose we do when we find you're other two companions, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her from her left as he floated on his cloud next to them.

"We need to find Sango and Miroku first obviously and then we get the Fluorose piece as fast as possible and get out just as quick."

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter though, Kagome pointed out the place they needed to get to and they all picked up the pace. When they came to a halt at the front gate to the large building though, most of them were quite shocked to find Sango and Miroku already outside, and waiting for them specifically no less.

"Sango! Miroku! It's so good to see that you both are safe. I'm glad." Kagome said as her two friends each received a brief hug from her.

"And you as well Kagome." Was Miroku's reply to the young Miko.

Inuyasha decided that now he needed to pipe in with something, "So, how was it that you guys knew we were going to be showing up her?... No! Wait, let me guess. A little girl dressed in purple told you, right?"

"Yes, Alessa saved our lives in there and then led us out of that place, while also informing us of you impending arrival." Sango said, looking to gauge Kagome's reaction. Her friend just smiled a bit and nodded her head, she didn't seem the least bit surprised too hear of her child's actions.

"She also wished for us to pass along a message to you Kagome. She wants you to know that The Past has moved locations and that the puzzle is no longer the same as it was before."

Kagome sighed, so much for getting in and out of there quickly.

"I take it that this message relates to the next piece of the Fluorose?" Sesshomaru inquired softly.

"Yup, it looks like we aren't going to be able to get out of the Asylum as fast as I would have hoped now."

Sango and Miroku were still stunned to see how civil Sesshomaru was being, as well as the fact that Inuyasha was not trying to start a fight with either Kouga or is half-brother. It made the couple wonder what had happened in the time since they arrived in this foggy world, and they voiced as much to the group what their thoughts were.

A short while later found the monk and taijiya thoroughly caught up on the events that they had missed during their separation from the group.

But as per usual there was one question that someone just had to ask before they could move on in this place and this time it was Inuyasha that asked it. "So Kagome, what is this nasty smelling place that we have to go into? You called it an ass-i-lum right?" The hanyou said, trying to say the word correctly. "What exactly was this place before it became well... this?!"

Everyone looked at her at that moment for they were indeed all curious about all the strange things in this new world. It seemed that even the atmosphere of Silent Hill could not quell their curiosity.

"Well, an Asylum is a place that is very similar to a hospital, it's a place of healing. But in a place like this, it's purpose is not to heal the wounds of the body, but of the mind."

"The mind?"

"Yes. The people who were treated in these places were those who suffered from illnesses of the mind. Another, more derogatory name that these places are called is the Loony Bin. People that are deemed unfit for normal society and who are called crazy and psychotic are the ones that are housed in these places. In my time, healers have developed many ways of helping these people live with their illnesses in a functional way, as well as finding and labeling many different kinds of mental problems." Kagome explained to her fascinated friends.

"I can imagine then, that in a place like this," Miroku said gesturing to the town around them. "that such a place of chaos and strangeness would undoubtedly be warped by the animosity of this place. Am I right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, places like these were first being developed at least a hundred years before even I was born and in the beginning they were not a place you would want to be sent to from what I've read about. Apparently, the treatments that were being used on the people in them were very cruel and unsanitary, they were treated more like expendable vermin then people. And that is why in a place like Silent Hill, the areas where the cruelest of things to happen are the ones that become the biggest focal points of evil here."

Kagome stopped only momentarily to make sure that they were all keeping up with her, when she found they were, she continued. "Silent Hill is after all, a place that reacts to the darkness in peoples hearts. Every sin you have committed, every horrible moment in your past, all the sadness, grief and pain is laid out before you and takes on a life of it's own. Take the monsters here for example, each one -though you may not know it- is a representation of some kind of emotion or memory. Those nurses at the hospital are a representation of Alessa's time spent there after she was burned and the pain she went through before the darkness overtook her. Everything in this place has a meaning to Alessa, you just have to pay attention to the signs."

Everyone was spell bound by Kagome's words, it was obvious that the young Miko had spent a great deal of time here with Alessa getting to know the child and even more so, paying attention to her. And every single one of them couldn't help but feel proud to say they knew her. None of them were sure they would have been able to do what he had done and not run away at the first chance.

But there was one more of the group who had a question for Kagome now that it had been brought to his attention and Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask. "You say that everything in this world is a result of Alessa's emotions and memories, correct? Tell me then Kagome, what is the meaning behind the strange creature I saw in the place we found Rin? It was most disturbing, even to this one's eyes."

"I take it your talking about the man strung up by barbed wire, the long strings of metal with sharp points?"

At Sesshomaru's nod Kagome answered him, but only vaguely. It was something that she wished she didn't even know and tried very hard not to think about it. She found out the story behind that particular thing shortly after she began visiting Alessa, she had been wondering around by herself trying to find the girl when she had wandered into the bathroom of the school. The instant she had looked inside one of the stalls, the vision had hit her and she had immediately vomited and ran from the room crying when the images had ceased.

"That is a hard story to speak of Sesshomaru-sama. Lets just say that that particular vermin did something unspeakable to my daughter when she still lived. Something that no one should ever do to someone else, let alone a defenseless child. That _thing_ you saw, is very much still alive and suffering for his actions, I have no problem with what Alessa did to it, in fact I'm rather proud of her. Personally, I think she should have made him suffer more."

All of them -save for Rin and Shippo- were able to pick up on what Kagome had meant about the story and they all felt sick. Even Sesshomaru regretted what he now knew, he even wished that he could have a moment to use his poison claws on the wretch. To touch a child in such a manner was the most despicable thing one could do to another living being and all thoughs that did should have their nether reigns gnawed off by rats... among other things.

"Perhaps, when all this is settled and we meet up with your daughter finally, she will somehow allow me a moment of time with the vermin. I would very much like to sharpen my claws on him." The older Inu growled out in a deadly tone, to the surprise of the others.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Alessa when we see her Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said softly. It made her feel good to know that there were others like herself that could see past what Alessa was and realize that what she had become was not due to her own wishes, but through the actions of others. She knew that if Alessa could go back and stop the events that took place from happening that she most certainly would. But the truth was, was that that just wasn't going to be happening, sad as it might be.

But now that all of the explanations were out of the way -yet again- they all realized that they would now have to venture into the ominous place they stood before. It was time to find this last obtainable object and hopefully that would lead them one step closer to finding the way back to their own world.

Just as Kagome began to take a step forward she suddenly felt her back tense and her skin begin to tingle. And she spoke the words that only thoughs who had been in the hospital would know the meaning of.

"It's starting again." She spoke in a soft voice, her head lifted towards the sky. And then came the siren's wail.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

**A/N- Well, here are two chapters at once! Not very long ones mind you but at least I haven't given up on this story despite my horrid updating, that's what really matters... right? ...I'll try harder. *sigh***

**As you might have figured out by now, I have decided to incorporate aspects from the Silent Hill games as well as the movie into this story, as well as a few things that simply came to mind while in the presses of writing this. I hope that this does not bother anyone. But then again, if you are someone who is reading this story then I suppose that you must be okay with it, seeing as how this is not a very likely crossover to come across and certainly not one that most people would think up. lol**

**Anyway, please leave me a review if you have the heart to. I really love hearing your thoughts on this guys. Have fun and enjoy!**


End file.
